Fifty Shades of Slade
by A Raven's Call
Summary: It was just sex. (Or at least that was what keep telling themselves.) It took them ages to realize that it was an addiction. Slaven. Unashamedly Lemon flavored. PWPish.
1. Just Sex

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Just Sex**

 **Rating:** M for shameless lemons galore and cursing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:**

Yo. What's up? :D Because of the lack of smut on the Slaven tag, I decided to write my own little Porn without Plot (mostly). It's my first time writing lemons… Let's hope I managed to make some lemonade... Characters may be slightly OOC. Sorry.

Suggestions are _always_ welcome. Give me prompts and I'll do my best to provide. I've already mapped out the first four chapters, but everything from chapter 5 on is fair game. Either drop a review or PM me.

 ** _Warnings:_ ** Desk sex, oral sex, fingering…I think that's it? Kinda vanillaish if you ignore the fact that it's office sex.

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was just sex. (At least that was what they keep telling themselves.)

It was just sex. No strings attached. No suave overtures or chivalric displays or romantic dates at the Opera House. No bouquets or rings or Valentine's Days—and _definitely_ no I-love-yous.

It was just sex, plain and simple. Raw, passionate, I-might-stay-over-for-the-night-but-this-means- _nothing_ sex. Rough quickies in the back of his car and clandestine little affairs in hotel rooms. Anxious, frantic sessions in forgotten alleys and darkened theaters.

It was just sex.

Neither was complaining.

* * *

"Slade…" Raven hummed as she pressed open-mouth kisses across his collarbone. Her fingertips danced across his skin, mapping his imperfections and all his scars. She could feel his arousal pressed up against her through his black slacks, his cock throbbing, aching with need.

"Raven…" He groaned impatiently, bucking his hips, trying desperately to get more. Something. Anything. For someone who loved to be in control, Slade couldn't help but think that there was something so utterly arousing about allowing her to take the lead. He loathed giving up control, but he didn't mind it so much when it was with her, especially when her skillful fingers got to work.

She ran one hand from his waist down to his thigh and then back up again. Slowly, she began to unzipper his pants, careful to just brush the noticeable bulge in his pants. Getting to her knees, she was careful to let her fingers circle the tip as she removed his cock from his pants.

"Raven…"

Looking up, Raven gave him an innocent smile. "Yes?"

"What are you waiting for?" He smirked. His commanding voice sent shivers down her spine, that deep baritone that practically ordered her to bend to its desires. "Get to it, woman."

His hand tangled in her silky violet hair and pulled her toward his erect and waiting cock, but she moved back.

Tilting her head, she fixed him with a mischievous grin he'd be fantasizing about for weeks later. "Perhaps I should stop then, Slade." Her grin widened. "I have other things to get to."

His eye narrowed, its normal sky blue color darkened with lust. "You wouldn't dare," he growled, his voice coming out in a guttural, almost feral purr.

Oh, she would. They had been through this game before, of testing each other's limits in a masochistic tango for dominance. But they were on a timetable, and she didn't quite feel up to explaining to the rest of the Titans why she was late for her night shift. Another day, perhaps.

"My office, Slade," she teased, cupping his balls. "My rules."

"Then I'll be sure to punish you like the slut you—ah!" Slade's thoughts were lost when Raven's tongue flicked the sensitive tip of his cock. _Damn_.

She licked him from the base to the tip before sucking gently at each ball, taking them into her mouth and working them carefully with her tongue.

Raven loved the way his breath just caught in his throat, the way he just gasped and groaned for more, the way his sole blue eye—so sharp, deadly, and dangerous—had lost focus on everything else except for her.

Her hands came up behind him and grabbed his ass and squeezed it roughly. Her nails dug into his skin as Raven seized his cock all the way into her mouth and began to deep-throat him. She impaled her mouth on his dick with each stroke, her perfect little lips sucking him into oblivion. Her tongue ran up the length of his shaft, and Slade instinctively grabbed her head to push his cock even deeper into her throat. She was growling softly as she worked her mouth, her eyes glancing up at his as she did.

God, he wanted to worship that tongue of hers. He would write poetry to it, if he knew it would listen. God. That woman was a natural at this.

How she could make such a submissive act become so…dominant was beyond him, but he wasn't about to complain.

Slade twisted and writhed under her touch, clawing at the wall. He was so close, she knew, by the way his chest had begun to rise and fall rapidly, by the way he was grinding against for more, the way his nails dug into the back of her scalp hard enough to draw blood. She could feel his pleasure rolling off him in waves, heightening her own desperate arousal.

He came in her mouth. She was sure to drink every last drop. He was delicious, salty yet sweet. Panting and huffing and out of breath, Slade forced himself to pull away. He looked down at her with hooded eyes.

Raven licked her finger innocently, cleaning off whatever remained of his cum, and Slade felt his cock harden yet again. "Satisfied?"

"Very." He bent down, picked her up, and set her on her desk, so her hips were pressed up against the wood and her ass was facing him. Slade moved to whisper in the shell of ear, with a voice that promised pleasure as well as pain. "My turn."

She spread her legs for him. Her breasts felt strained against her skin-tight spandex. The wood of her desk was so hard, but not as hard as the fucking she was sure to receive.

"I'm waiting, Slade." Raven laughed. "Impress me."

"With… pleasure." Slade breathed down on her neck. She shuddered as a she rode the wave of sensation. His tongue traveled its way up from the nape of her neck to the corner of her ear. Slade's fingers found their way to the underside of her breasts, playing with her nipples, so pert even under her uniform.

"Mmm," she purred, her back arching. "Is that it?"

" _Hardly_." A hand ran over her wet cunt, firmly and teasingly. Then, he moved her leotard out of the way, dipping a finger into her core, the rest of his hand cupping her gently, and then a bit more firmly. Raven sputtered for breath as Slade worked his way between her folds to stop at that delicate bundle of nerves. She tried to grind herself against his fingers, but Slade punished her with a resounding smack on the ass. "Why, Raven. It looks you're soaked. Does sucking my cock get you that off?"

"What can I say, Slade?" She threw a winsome grin over her shoulder with a mask of control that was slowly slipping. "I'm a naughty, naughty girl."

"I know." He smirked and bit her neck. A wave of pleasure cascaded down her, entrancing her very being. "My little, personal slut."

That just made her buck her hips more. The scent of arousal was in the air, her own and his. The need. The wanting. The lust. _Damn_. Slade knew everything—even her body—like the back of his hand.

His skillful fingers began to hit all the right buttons, working their way into her tight hole to leave her a sweaty, panting, hot mess on the wood. Slade pushed against her so she could feel the stiffness of his dick and his muscles pressed up against her supple back.

She was so close to release, to that the quivering, earth-shattering sensation bringing a roaring rush to his ears. So close. So…

"Cum for me, Raven," he murmured in her ear. "Cum."

She did. Those five words were enough to push her over the edge. She came violently, thrashing and screaming and pleading and groaning, and her body tightened with pleasure as it found its sweet release.

Slade loved the sight of her. Her hands were still against the desk, her face turned back so Slade could see her half-lidded eyes alight, struggling to stay open as she tried to not succumb to the pleasure. Raven's mouth was parted—just a tad—and she was arousing as fucking seven hells as she was reduced from a hero to a moaning slut.

"Very good." He flipped her over, so they were facing each other once again. Her delicious ass was perched on the table, her long fuck-me legs dangling over the edge. She was still in that leotard of hers. Slade desperately would love to it tear off, but they were running out of time, and he had to have her.

He placed open mouthed kisses to her neck as his thigh forced her to part her legs yet again. Raven just laughed, rocking her hips unashamedly against him so Slade could feel how ready her aching core was for him.

He buried himself into her with a swift thrust. She hooked her ankle around his thigh, dragging him deeper with every thrust. Then everything became harder, faster. The desk groaned, threatening to break underneath their combined weight. He was beginning to lose himself in her, in the perpetual need that only she could somehow satisfy.

Her entire body was on fire, every last nerve was on edge. He shuddered and thrust into her for the final time, as his cock filled her with his seed. When she finally did cum, it was shortly after him, after she rode the heat of his orgasm. Slade shut his eye tightly and pulled out before he slumped against her, breathing hard against her neck. She nuzzled against him, their cheeks touching, her body still rocking.

"And how was it?" he murmured, after they've both come down from the high. He had this cocky, smug grin on his face that she so desperately wanted to wipe off.

She pretended to flick off imaginary dust from her nails. "Acceptable."

"Only acceptable?" He glared at her. _Adorable_. Someone's pride sounded injured.

"What can I say, Slade?" She smirked, and Slade had to resist the urge to fuck her all over again. Raven fixed him with that heart-stopping, boner-inducing violet stare of hers. "It was just sex."

He laughed and bit down on her neck, hard enough to leave a little love bite. That was what he tended to say to her whenever _she_ asked about her performance. "You're such a harsh woman."

"That's why we haven't killed each other yet." She nuzzled his neck, her fingers tracing his jawbone. "And that's why you keep coming back for more."

"True."

Snapping her fingers, Raven erased all traces of their little tryst. Her papers and things flew back into place. Even her hair righted itself, and Slade's long-discarded shirt found its way back to its owner.

"Now out." She gently pushed him from her office. Even though she didn't have office hours at the moment, Raven still had cases to peruse before she had to discard her Doctor persona and become a superhero. "I have work to do."

He stopped by the doorway, though not before slapping her ass. It was almost affectionate, except both of them knew that this situation was just a temporary thing. Stephen Wilson gave her one last glance. "I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor Roth?"

"If that's what you want, Mr. Wilson." Rachel Roth winked. "What kind of doctor would ever refuse to treat a patient?"

Slade exited the room with a laugh and a careless wave. Sighing, Raven looked at all the stacks of paperwork and reluctantly got back to work.

* * *

It was just sex. They had a _contract_ , for Pete's sake. They'd get each other off for as long as they were both single until someone decided to break it off in order to pursue an _actual_ romantic relationship.

It was just sex. They didn't love each other, but they definitely love this. Whatever it is.

It was just sex.

(At least that was what they keep telling themselves.)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Prompts? Type something in that cute little box and leave a review!


	2. Fuck

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Fuck**

 **Rating:** M for obvious reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys ROCK! Also, shout out to Mallomars. You're too kind.

Anyway, we're going to be taking a merry little stroll into the past to see how this arrangement was started. Fun. I always thought it would fun to have a _Trigon made them do it_ prompt that caused them to keep seeking each other out. Just blame the Devil, literally, for all of the Titans' problems. Good solution.

Ahem. Anyway, have fun. And remember kids, always use protection!

 ** _Warnings:_** Fingering, wall sex, fantasies, light BDSM mention, outdoor sex... I think I got everything? I think?

Please enjoy!

* * *

It didn't start out that way. Hell, it wasn't supposed to start out at all, but of course, Trigon had a to be a fucking prick (with a capital, so capital it was almost a punishment, P-R-I-C-K) and had to screw everything up.

As Raven liked to call him, Trigon was a fucked-up incestuous prick that got his rocks off watching the two of them. Lust, love, they were all just emotions in the end and Trigon was a master at emotional manipulation.

Yes, if his precious little gem was going to be touched by anyone, it would be by a servant of his choosing. Tag. Slade was suddenly it.

It was one last parting gift from Daddy dearest—in addition to the years of nightmares, abuse, and scars. Of all the things to give her… Trigon just _had_ to make her want her worst enemy.

 _Great_.

Freud would have had a field day with Trigon the Terrible…

* * *

Actually, Freud would have a field day with the two of them too.

* * *

The dreams didn't help matters much. The reality of the situation was so close to the fantasy that it was hard to tell that fine line apart.

Raven fantasized about that fateful night on the tower. Part of her—the emotional part of her repressed on Azarath but freed upon Trigon's defeat, the part of her that wanted love and intimacy and feeling—would rear its ugly head. Parts of her (more like _all_ of her) wished Slade would have gone further than what his Master had ordered and done more than just burn her flesh with His symbol, but instead took the time to mark her as his own with sweat, and heat, and new battle scars.

He imagined about that fateful night of the End, that night when she ordered those demons of flame to push him down and restrain him. Before then, she had been nothing more than an amusement, later she became a threat, but on that night, she had been nothing short of magnificent, a magnificent bastard with a brilliance that he could respect. Slade had almost been disappointed when she had left him there (though not without leaving that ring behind). He wouldn't have minded submitting to her, right there and then.

She dreamed his cold fingers would work underneath her torn shirt to cup her breasts. That he would tease her, make her moan, in spite of all her protests and attempts to escape. Slade would press her down to the cold, hard earth, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He'd lean down and wipe her tearful eyes, as his hand would bring up a finger—wet from her own juices—and put it in her mouth. Obediently, she would suck as he'd whisper in her ear, "What a naughty whore you are, getting so wet for your most hated enemy" before fucking her until she woke up with wetness trickling between her legs and a frustrated growl on her lips.

He visualized she would slam him against the wall, her breasts soft against his chest. She'd tear away everything, leaving him nothing more than a skeleton before she brought back his flesh—if only for him to be a toy to be used and discarded. He'd lose himself in her, as she rode him with all the lust of hell, moan as her fingers deftly wound their way around his hair and pulled—hard so he was forced to look up at her. "What a good boy," she'd coo in his ear. "Maybe, when this is over, I'll reward you" and then she would grind her cunt against his face until he woke up with a guttural groan and a raging boner that wasn't going away any time soon.

They would both wake up, drenched in sweat and too aroused for hands to take care of. They'd dream of how they would writhe under the other's touch, how the other would press up against them, taking them, marking them.

They were prideful people. To dream about giving up their pride for another's pleasure just heighted the desire.

The dreams didn't go away. The feelings and the emotions remained.

And they both thought Trigon should go fuck himself and deserved his death. (But at the same time, they secretly wanted to bring him back to life so there would be a way to fix this.)

There was really only one solution.

* * *

They fuck. On the battlefield. (It was a factory, if you _really_ want the details, but a battlefield was close enough.)

It was simple really. A couple of phone calls and his little bird was right where he wanted her to be at an abandoned factory. They wouldn't be disturbed there—not with the Titans all over the city chasing snipes.

Raven sensed his feelings of arousal before she even saw him. He approached her, emerging from the shadows. With every step, Slade looked more like a man and less like a criminal mastermind by the second.

"Your father gave me an… amusing little gift." Slade hesitated slightly. How was one supposed to explain this situation? I'm-dreaming-about-you-banging-me-so-let's-have-sex?

Fortunately, Raven spared him from any further clarification. "You too? ?" She looked relieved. "Oh good. I thought I would be the only one and I'd have to awkwardly explain it to you."

He blinked. "You dream about having sex with me?"

"Yep," she replied, popping the p. "Just like you dream about having sex with me."

Well, that certainly made matters simpler.

So he proposed. No, not the get-down-on-one-knee-will-you-please-marry-me proposal, but the I-seriously-need-to-get-you-out-of-my-head-so-please- _please_ -let-me-fuck-you proposal. No strings attached. Just a brief truce, so they could get rid of...whatever this was and they could finally go back to _just_ hating each other without the stupid feelings that had followed.

Neither of them would be talking about this to anyone else. (Besides, no one would have believed them.)

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Raven looked nonchalant about the entire thing, but he could just see the blush on her cheeks. She looked so enticing in that leotard that hugged her curves in all the right way, and he found himself reaching forward so his fingers worked themselves down to brush against her hip. Her breathing suddenly became unsteady, and she squirmed in his arms.

"Have you ever had sex before?" he murmured, absently rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb.

"No." She flushed and became all too interested in those boots of hers.

"Ah." Slade pressed up against her, his hands gripping her hips to pull her back tighter. He wasn't usually into blushing virgins, but with Raven, he could finally see the appeal. That nervous energy all coiled up, the wide eyes—yet he knew her softness was hiding steel. "Then let me educate you, little bird."

Every word of his was dripping with power, dark, velvety, intoxicating. He slowly unclasped her cape and let it fall to the floor. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the trickle of wetness dripping down her thigh. His fingers tugged at her leotard, and the thin fabric tore easily with a simple flick of his wrist. She shivered, cold from the sudden exposure.

"Cold, Raven?" The amusement in his voice caused her toes to curl. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Y-yes."

"Not to worry." His metal mask leaned against her cheek. His fingers trailed across her collarbone before dipping down to cup her breasts. He began to play with her nipples, his touches tortuously fleeting and light. "We'll fix that."

She pushed her chest forward, trying desperately to give him more access. Raven bit her lip, drawing blood, as she felt the pleasure begin to build. His touch was beginning to burn. He looked on with that cold, blue eye of his.

"So wanton…" Slade chuckled. He squeezed her breasts possessively, provoking a very large moan. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Her cheeks reddened—from both humiliation and desire. Underneath his mask, Slade grinned. There was something inherently male in him that made him even more aroused from just watching her melt from his touch. His finger dipped down and slipped past the waist-band of her panties. She jerked the moment his fingertips had danced on her swollen cilt. So sensitive…and all for him.

She was so tense, and he couldn't have that, now could he? "Breathe, little bird."

She obeyed. Taking a deep breath, she let out a strangle gasp when he slipped in a finger. Slade curled it upward and began to rock, back and forth, back and— Raven didn't know when but somehow her hips started to instinctively move with him, meeting his finger's tentative thrusts.

Then he added two fingers.

She could barely find words as she began to lose herself to the rocking sensations. All that mattered in the world right now was him and that delicious, quivering feeling that was slowly building.

"Warm yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Raven managed to gasp between stammers of Azar and his name. Slade watched as she began to ride his fingers. His arousal was pressing against the suddenly tight fabric of his uniform. If she weren't a virgin and if he were a man with less control, he would have thrown her to the ground and had his way with her.

She was seeing stars. The world began to fluctuate between color and darkness. Raven wanted to close her legs, but Slade's knee forced her to keep her legs open. She kept riding his finger through her orgasm, even as her legs became jelly and her heart began to beat out of her chest. A breathless mess, Raven would have keeled over if it hadn't been for Slade's arm that held her steady.

"Good, Raven." He ran a hand through her hair. "You're learning."

She wished she could give a good comeback. A strangled groan was all she could manage. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she barely knew left from right anymore. She stumbled forward, her breasts accidentally pressing up against his chest.

Slade didn't mind. "Do I give you that much pleasure, Raven?"

She nodded frantically.

"Good," Slade crooned. "I will give you more pleasure while I take mine."

"Yes. Please," she begged. He could feel her cunt trembling, hot and dripping. So wet, so eager to please… Just that look in her eyes—that innocent, desperate look that was dazed from pleasure—was almost enough to make him cum. "Please."

"Ass out, legs spread, hands on the wall," he murmured in her ear. Raven was all too quick to obey his orders. Raven placed her hands on the wall of the factory, uncaring of the grime. Sticking her ass out, she looked behind to fix him with a stare that set his body on fire.

She was defenseless and all his for the taking.

He unbuckled her belt before he tore the rest of the leotard from her body and carelessly threw it to the floor. She naked, save for those delightful black lace panties. Slade delicately rolled her soaking panties down her legs and placed them in one of his utility belt's pouches for safe-keeping.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he released his cock—and damn, it was an amazing cock and she'd seen porn—and rolled a condom over it.

"Like what you see?" His breath tickled the shell of her ear.

"Yes, Slade." She ground her hips against his hard member. He didn't even think she realized what she was doing to him. This woman knew how to test his self-control like no one else because goddamnit he really just wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk for a week.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"Your cock," she replies, her voice husky. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely…" He happily obliged her and sheathed himself in her with a thrust. She moaned and raised her hips eagerly. It was like burning—initially, pain, a few more moments, and indescribable pleasure. Raven opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was clasped over it, one finger shoved between her lips. The same one he had used earlier. She could taste herself on her lips, bitter but somehow so sweet; instinctively, she began to suck. Her eyes closed and she thrust back to him, her groans muffled by his hand.

He had her pinned up against the wall, all his to control, all his to command. She felt so helpless, so _used_.

She loved it.

His thrusts were quick and moderate at first, but the longer he went, the harder and slower they got. Deliberate, intense. Her legs were shaking, her back ached, and her arms were trembling horribly.

"Slade," she groaned. " _Please_."

"Please do what, little bird?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but then Raven fixed him with that gaze of hers and fuck self-control and fuck whatever else was holding him back because she was now _his_.

"Fuck me." As soon as she said those words, she felt him push her up against the wall and begin give her exactly what she needed. She was fucked by him until her body felt like it would break. Slade found his release with her, and they both come with a quivering sensation that brought a roaring rush to both of their ears.

When they finished, he pulled out and caught her before she could fall. He seemed…gentle as he leaned her panting form against the wall. Placing her cloak on her shivering shoulders, Slade gave her one last final look.

"Good bye, little bird."

And then he was gone. She quickly followed.

* * *

The dreams didn't.

(But they both had a feeling that Trigon didn't have anything to do with that.)

* * *

It was a one-time thing, or so they thought, because if they didn't do this at least once, they were going to go mad. Slade was sick of having a raging boner every time he saw a picture of her, and she was done with fantasizing what he was hiding underneath all that armor.

They fuck. Again.

They couldn't help it.

(It was one-time thing, they told themselves.)

It was in the way he moved with his muscles rippling with every step and his authority that followed him like a second skin. She kept waking up to his commanding baritone telling her to keep her "Ass out, legs spread, hands on the wall." Kept dreaming about how he would tear off her clothes and lay her bare and fuck her until his fingers leave bruises.

It was in the way her eyes _burned_ as she cast her spells, the way she was power and beauty and dangerous all rolled up in one. He kept finding excuses to take out her panties that smell so _her_ —so many excuses that he found himself becoming best friends with his left hand as he imagined her parted lips begging him for his cock.

It was about want. It was about need.

And that was how they found themselves in a broom closet.

This time, Slade wasn't gentle because fuck, he had to have her. Their breaths came in shallow gasps and pants as he took her again and again.

This time, Raven was no longer nervous and giving as good as she got. Though Slade was insistent on keeping the mask on, her teeth found their way to his neck and left a trail of love-bites in their wake.

They fuck.

They left bruises and blisters and broken skin. She threw her head back, and he snarled into the crook of her neck, and they lost themselves to the intoxicating pleasure they've discovered in each other.

They fuck. Again.

Again. And again. And again.

* * *

It was one-time thing, they told themselves.

* * *

It was just sex.

It didn't start out that way. Hell, it wasn't supposed to start out at all, but when was it ever supposed to?

It was supposed to be a one-time thing.

(They thought it was a bad habit—at first. It took them ages to realize that it was an addiction.)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Sorry if people are a bit OOC. I made Slade a bit softer about banging Raven because I feel like he should be, especially in this situation. Besides, he likes to play with his food before he eats it. This Slade is kind of a mix of his comic and show characterization. But don't worry, he's still Slade. He'll get his: Her body, my control thingie in Chapter 3.

Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Type something in that cute little box and leave a review!


	3. Interlude I: Negotiation

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Interlude I: Negotiation**

 **Rating:** M for obvious reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Special thanks to Mallomars and PersephoneDreams. Your reviews make me so happy. Seriously. The struggle is so real when your ship is crack. Thanks you two! You guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E.

Anyhow, the interludes exist to continue the plot while making it easy to differentiate the lemons. Future interludes _may_ contain lemons, but ultimately, they exist to drive the plot forward or to take care of the boring stuff that comes when you play with BDSM without disrupting the flow of the any lemons.

For the reader that is here for the lemons, don't worry. With every interlude comes another chapter, which is hopefully full of lemony goodness.

Suggestions are great! Send me prompts via PM or review. When dealing with House Wilson, you can be sure that Kinks are coming... Hahahaha. ...I thought it was funny.

 ** _Warnings:_** Mentions of anal sex, BDSM, Negotiations, etc...

Please enjoy!

* * *

He was about to leave after one of their monthly trysts when her hand seized his wrist. "Slade?" Raven tried to spit it out with a confidence that she didn't quite feel. "I have, um, a proposition for you."

"Do tell." Slade tilted his head. "And what proposition is that, little bird?"

She shoved a piece of paper into his hands. "Just read it."

His eye just got wider and wider as it traveled down the page. She squirmed as the bubble of nerves in her stomach turned into mutant butterflies. After five agonizing, seemingly endless minutes, Slade's lone eye met hers.

"You want me to do all of _this_ with you?" He couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"And why not one of your little friends?"

She gave him an exasperated glare. "I don't have sick, lustful fantasies of my friends."

"But you have sick, lustful fantasies of me." He smirked. Taking a few steps forward, Slade deliberately towered over her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Tell me Raven, do you dream about me tying you up and dominating you so completely until you can think of me as nothing but your master?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged nonchalantly, and she prayed to Azar that he couldn't see her blush. Raven met his gaze. "Other times, you're the slave begging me to cum because you're a naughty boy that needs to be punished and used like a toy."

Slade's eye widened. Yes-fucking-please. That sounded _hot_. (Though not as hot as her calling him master.)

"So, little bird, let me get this straight." He glanced back down at the very comprehensive document in his hands. Someone had done her research. "You're willing to let me fuck you in the ass—"

"I do believe the correct term is anal sex."

"—break out the whips and chains and restraints—"

"You can _read_ , can't you?"

"—tie you up in rope, roleplay with you, have sex with you in public—"

"Under certain conditions, yes."

"—but no _oral sex_?" She could hear the disappointed pout in his voice. Odd, really, Slade never pouted—or at least the Slade she knew never did. "Why ever not, little bird?"

"I won't suck your cock unless you suck mine." Raven raised an elegant eyebrow. "I take it that mask doesn't come with a latch?" He was silent on the subject. Nodding knowingly, she continued, "I thought so. Unless you want to take your mask off—"

"The mask stays _on_. Non-negotiable."

"Then oral sex is off the table, Slade. The answer is _no_."

Behind his mask, Slade frowned. It was the first time he had heard no—a real one—in a while. Slade had a nasty habit of turning no into yes, but this time, he didn't think he'd have much luck with that.

"Also, Slade, we're not going to be doing…this in factories or alleys."

"Pity. I was beginning to think that you actually enjoyed our little romps outdoors."

She gave him a nasty glare. "I am not going to experiment there. I've already found motels. We'll do…this there."

"How… exciting," he drawled. She swore he was smirking underneath that mask of his. "Your first time on an actual _bed_."

Raven uncomfortably cleared her throat. "Anyhow, Slade, do you agree to the—"

"Current terms and conditions and non-disclosure agreements?" He gave her a dramatic sigh. "As boring as they are, I suppose I'll agree to the current terms—under the assumption, of course, that the contract will change as we proceed with… _this_."

"Good." She gathered her things and prepared to leave. "If that's all…"

"Now, now, little bird. Let's not be so hasty." Slade grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him. Her body molded perfectly to his, and he cupped her cheek. "Why don't we start now?"

To his utter disappointment, she pulled away. "I have to go, Slade."

"Then I suppose," Slade murmured, his fingers moving to trace the underside of her ass. "I'll have to be content with my fantasies of training that… perfect ass of yours with your legs spread, your face so flush from pleasure, and the only word you're able to say is _master_ …"

Fidgeting, Raven flushed bright red. Without another word, she turned heel and fled, but Slade could see the way her legs pressed together and squirmed.

Slade smirked. He was going to have _fun_ with this…

(He almost wanted to thank Trigon for getting him in this mess in the first place.)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I feel like it would be interesting to examine the dominant/submissive roles of Slade and Raven. I've a read a lot where Raven is the submissive, which is hot, but I have this headcannon that Slade doesn't mind being used and being the sub for once. In the comics, he actually admired Adeline _because_ she was initially stronger than him. I dunno. I think it would make an interesting dynamic that will explored in the next two chapters.

Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Type something in that cute little box and leave a review!


	4. Fantasies

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Fantasies**

 **Rating:** M for obvious reasons. Kinks ahoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:**

Here's the obligatory lemon chapter after the interlude. Have fun.

Please note: use protection. In this case, they probably negotiated for unprotected sex after both getting tested and coming up negative.

 ** _Warnings:_** BDSM, Male!Dom, Female!Sub, Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Restraints, Anal Sex, Orgasm denial/delay, unprotected sex.

Please enjoy!

* * *

They were not a fantasy. (Even though with their backstories they _had_ to be.)

He was a former-mercenary turned super-villain turned demon's lapdog turned super-villain once again. She was the bastard child of said demon and a hapless woman and had her Destiny written all over her face.

They weren't a princess and her knight in shining armor. There would be no happy ending, no sweeping her off her feet or passionately kissing in the rain or no romantic overtures that would last throughout time.

They were reality at its finest.

They had no fantasies about this…well, whatever this was. (They knew how this was going to end before it even started—they would _burn_ but at least they would burn together.)

They touched each other enough to get themselves off, enough to satisfy this raging frenzy inside of their hearts, enough to forget that they were supposed to be on opposite sides of the line, enough to forget that they were a hero and a villain, enough to forget that the world wasn't colored in just black and white.

And then, as soon as they came together, they'd part just as quickly.

They had lives. She had dreams. He had plans. They weren't going to let a little inconvenient lust become a road block.

They were people of reality, of common sense. Lust had no place there.

(But sometimes, fantasies met reality half-way, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.)

* * *

"You were late." Slade's voice echoed in the motel room, displeasure radiating from every pore in his body.

"Sorry, master."

It was an odd scene to be sure: Slade, criminal mastermind extraordinaire, sitting with his legs folded in a dinky, falling apart motel room; Raven—a naked Raven—standing before him with her head bowed in shame.

Slade bit back his cutting remark. He'd take care of that matter later. "We will be using the safeword system tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Safeword?"

A flicker of mischief passed over her face. "I was going to choose Robin, but I wasn't sure if that would make you stop or make you get harder."

Slade rolled his eye. A few years ago, she might have had a point. The Slade of right now, however, was unamused and anxious to fuck the living daylights out of her. "Sass is unbecoming of you, slut. Safeword?

Raven gulped, her eyes falling to the floor, ashamed at her disobedience. "Trigon."

"Good." Slade rose and closed the distance between them. "Let's begin then"

Raven squirmed, the air suddenly thirty degrees colder. Slade's fingers absently traced her forearms before moving up to just touch her shoulders. He began to move lower, his pace painstakingly slow. Heat burned from her body, and she longed for more, for him to just touch her and use her until they were both left in a hazy bliss.

Slade, however, had other ideas. He aimed for complete control, and tonight, she would give it to him, whether she liked it or not.

He had just reached the corner of her hip when he removed his hands. Instead of going down, he went up. Slade lifted up her chin delicately. "What will you be calling me tonight?"

Her hands clenched. "M-master," she murmured, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"And what are you tonight, little bird?" His grip tightened, and she gulped, trying to make sure her heart wouldn't panic and jump out of her chest. This was going to happen, and she felt awful and dirty and aroused at the same time.

"Your… naughty, wanton slut… master," Raven stammered. She felt wetness down her thighs and struggled to not rub them together. Slade noted her struggle with pleasure.

"Are you wet, pet?" He leant down, his finger absently twirling her hair. "Does speaking like that turn you on?"

Raven's eyes fell to the ground, her cheeks red with shame. "Yes, master."

"Why?"

"Because I'm… a dirty… whore," she managed to whisper.

"That's a good slut." Slade's hand fell back to his side. He settled himself on the bed, the bed creaking under his weight. "Get on your knees."

Raven kneeled before him, hands behind her back, eyes on him. Her eyes widened as she saw the noticeable bulge at the front of his pants. She unconsciously ground against her heel as she knelt before him, her aching core so hot with need.

"Well, slut, what are you waiting for?" Slade demanded. He gestured to his erect cock. "Get to it."

She shyly wrapped her fingers around his pants, only pulling enough to let his throbbing dick free. Reaching down, Raven obediently began to touch him with tentative strokes. Slade fought back a groan as she gently ran her fingers down his length before circling the tip and running her hands back up again. He bucked against her touch, his fingers digging into the bed.

"What would Jump City do if it discovered one of their devout, courageous heroes turned out to be some horny slut?" Slade's lone eye gleamed. "Why, what would _anyone_ think if they saw you like this, little bird? Look at you, jacking off the Titans' most hated criminal like a whore."

She flushed very prettily, biting her lip, her eyes trying to look at anything but him.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you, whore." He gripped her face with his gloved hand and forced her to look up. Slade held her hard enough to leave marks that marred her porcelain skin. She gave a quiet groan that just made him harder. "Do you like being used like a fucking toy, slut?"

"Y-yes, master." She licked her lips nervously, meeting his gaze demurely with an innocent bat of her eyelashes. Her nimble fingers never stopped stroking his painfully erect cock. She took his whole length and began to pump, gently at first, and then powerfully, enough to make his own control slip. Slade let out a stifled moan of pleasure, his head thrown back, as he forced her to go faster and harder.

If _this_ was what she could do with her hands, he couldn't wait to see what she could do with her mouth…

Raven's eyes watched as his eye shut from pleasure. Her core was throbbing painfully. The pulsating sensation wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she ground it against her heel. She needed relief, needed _him_. Raven worked faster, desperately trying to please him. Perhaps she could please him enough to let him tend to her needs…

"Enough," Slade managed to gasp. If she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to hold back. Immediately, she froze, like a deer in headlights. His hands removed hers from his cock. "Open your whore mouth, slut."

Closing her eyes, Raven tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide. He furiously began to stroke himself, the swirling sensation in the pit of his stomach getting stronger and stronger.

With a roar, he came all over her. Messily. Frenziedly. He coated her in his cum, plastering her face and her already waiting mouth. She whimpered as his hot seed covered her, marking her as his; it was burning hot, enticingly so, with a fire of lust that caused her own to become an inferno.

"You're all dirty, whore. Clean up," Slade panted before stumbling back onto the bed. Like a good slave, Raven gingerly touched the sticky mess on her face that had dripped down her neck to nestle itself in her breasts. Her finger carefully came up to her lips, dripping with him. Her tongue trailed over her finger, and she recoiled at the taste. Raven placed her finger in her mouth and cautiously sucked. He didn't taste _awful_ , mostly bitter with a hint of sweet.

"What are you waiting for, slut?" Slade leaned forward and tangled his gloved hand in her hair. His deep baritone was laced with something darker, harsher. It made her dig into her heel harder and desperately wish he would let her cum. "I told you to clean up."

"Sorry, master." Raven began to lap up his cum, shyly at first until she finally became accustomed to his taste and began to eagerly swallow his seed. Her fingers ran across her face, dipped between the valley of her breasts, and her mouth fervently slurped and sucked her fingers clean.

Slade watched her hungrily, his breath hitching in his chest. There was no doubt in his mind that she was _his_ , all his, all his to use, all his to control.

Fuck. He was already hard again.

"Good girl." Slade seized her wrists. "Now sit." He patted his lap invitingly. She gingerly looked down at his lap, and to her disappointment, his cock, though throbbing, was hidden behind black pants. Reluctantly, she nestled herself in between his legs, all too aware of pulsing need pressed up against the curve of her ass. Raven squirmed against him, her thighs rubbing together, frantically trying to relieve herself.

"Do you want to be touched?" His hand rested on the corner of her hip.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. "Yes, master," she gasped. "So much."

His finger leisurely wandered from her hip down to touch her backdoor. "Even here?"

"Yes." She ground against him. Wetness trickled between her legs. "Yes. Yes, master."

"Eager, aren't you slut?" Slade smirked. "Do you want me that much?"

Raven jerked in his hands as his finger rimmed her asshole. She let out a fevered moan. "Yes, master."

"Good. Now be a good slut and get on the bed. Elbows and knees." He gave her ass a hard smack that sent her scampering with a yelp. Raven submissively clambered onto the bed, sinking into the mattress with her ass raised.

"I'll be putting in my finger in first, little bird, before I let your ass get the plug." She could feel the coldness of his mask pressed to her back, his breath hot as it tickled her ear. "And, if you're a good little girl, maybe tonight your ass will get my cock."

Raven bit her lip, drawing blood, as she waited for him to invade her. Her legs trembled underneath her weight. She twitched in anticipation.

Nothing came.

Instead, Slade continued to talk as his hands kneaded her breasts, his fingers tracing circles around her nipples. "Now, now little bird. You're far too tense." His finger touched her lip, almost tenderly wiping off the blood trickling down it, before coming before her awaiting mouth. "Suck."

She sucked his finger desperately. Her tongue ran up and down his digit, took him in entirely and then some. Slade groaned at the thought of that being his hardening cock instead of his finger. His blood started flowing much, much faster.

His firm hand ran over her back before coming to rest on her ass. Raven felt her cheeks being parted, and she spread her legs to give him more access. "Now, pet, I'll need that finger back."

Raven opened her mouth. His finger, wet with her saliva, made its way to nestle itself into her clenched folds.

She turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "M-master."

His lone eye was steady. A bright blue. "Breathe, little bird."

Shakily, she took a gulp of air. As soon as she did that, his finger was suddenly inside of her. Raven gasped, trying desperately to relax her body for her master, but it was an awkward, uncomfortable feeling. Her body couldn't stop clenching and unclenching around his finger, and there was this uncomfortable fullness that made her buck against his hand but also made her cry out in pain.

"Master! Please!"

"Shhh…" Slade ran his fingers through her hair. "It's all right, little bird. You're doing very, very well."

She whimpered, leaning eagerly into his touch. His finger had begun exploring her untouched hole, gently poking and prodding. Raven thrashed, her body reaching a fever pitch from the pleasure and pain.

And then his finger was gone as soon as it came.

She lay against the sheets, sweating and panting. She was dizzy, both from a blinding desire and agonizing need. Raven felt her master sitting beside her, his hand lightly coming to rest on her bottom. She vaguely heard a squelching sound as he squirted a dollop of something very cool and very wet that he spread into and around her asshole. It felt good. The coolness brought her back to reality enough to see the toy in Slade's hands.

Slade slathered a generous amount of lube over the anal plug in his hand before positioning the plug over her spread back opening. Carefully, he began to nudge the plug inside of her. Her entire body was suddenly taut, fraught with anxiety.

"Come, little bird." He rubbed her thigh soothingly. "Everything will be fine. Breathe." She took a stuttering breath. "That's it. Keep still," Slade murmured as he eased the plug into her asshole, gently loosening her muscles until her body accepted the invasion. Raven groaned, trying her best not to squirm, as he pushed the plug deeper inside her. That uncomfortable feeling was back. The pain had returned in spades. And it took all of her self-control not to try to expel the plug from her body.

Why then, did the act make her so, so _wet_?

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Slade smugly gave her ass a gentle pat. He abruptly moved away from her, and she gave a little whine. He returned to her side quickly, looming over her with shiny, silver handcuffs twirling in his hands. Turning over, Raven felt his fingers wrap around her wrists, raising her hands above her head, before securing them to the headboard. The metal bit into her skin, a circle of cold around her delicate wrists. When the cuffs clicked into place, Raven felt a hot thrill course through her.

Slade's fingers ran down her legs. She jerked up to meet his touch. Suddenly, he pried apart her thighs. Raven cried out in shock, her hips shifting hopelessly. Before she knew it, his iron grip was replaced with handcuffs around her ankles that trapped her to the bedpost.

She felt so exposed and vulnerable, her entire body on display for him. Her sopping wet pussy felt so painfully bare, her wantonness suddenly there for everyone to see. The plug pushed up against her inner walls, stretching them. She writhed, uncaring of how the metal bit into her skin, her hips undulating frenziedly, begging for his touch.

"You want my cock, don't you, slave?"

She whimpered, her head nodding frantically.

"Too bad." His two-toned mask revealed nothing, but his eye was heady with power. "You need to be punished like the dirty little slut you are."

"Why master?" she cried.

"You were late. Next time, I expect you to be on time." Slade leaned down, his fingers just circling around her clit. Raven sobbed, thrusting her hips toward the finger that he quickly pulled away. "Don't cum until I return. I would hate to have to punish you more, little bird."

And with that, he left her there. Slade was sure to leave the door wide open.

Then the plug started to vibrate. She shrieked as she was thrown into a whirlwind of sensation and feeling. Raven was feeling so full, so cool, in her asshole, but her pussy was on fire. She was so close to the edge, except she couldn't fall because she didn't want to disappoint him further. Heat rolled off her in waves, her frustrated groans matching her burning desire. She didn't care if anyone saw her like this; Raven just needed for her master to return to her. Please. "Master… Master… Master!"

Outside, Slade listened to her calls with a very satisfied smirk. This was even better than that little fantasy. Leaning on the motel's paper-thin walls, he made sure there would be no disturbances as he waited for her groans to fade into whimpers and finally into meaningless, incoherent cries.

When he returned to the room, careful to shut the door behind him, his eye immediately fell on her. How her charming blush prettily colored her cheeks. How her pussy was dripping with desire for him. How her ass clenched so perfectly around that little vibrating plug of his.

What a good girl. She hadn't even cum yet.

"Will you be a good girl for your master, little bird?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, master." She thrashed against the sheets, her violet eyes begging him for release. "Always master."

"That's my slut." Slade began to remove the handcuffs from her wrists and ankles. He rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing, carefully examining the marks against her skin. "Did you like that?"

She shook her head. "No, master."

"Why not?"

Raven said something quietly that Slade couldn't quite catch.

"What's that, little bird? Speak louder." Slade pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands down her body, just skimming her breasts before stopping at her hips. "Be truthful. I won't get mad."

"I kept wishing for your cock," she whispered, grinding against him. Her breaths came out in gasps as he nuzzled into her neck, his metal mask biting into her skin. "I kept wanting to cum, but I couldn't because of your orders. I kept thinking that someone could walk in on any second and see me, but my body's _yours_."

"Mine?"

"Yours to use," Raven gasped. "Yours to fuck. Yours to own."

Slade grinned. "My wonderful, dirty, wanton slut. Such a good whore." He forced her face down onto the bed, his body pressed up against her so she could feel his aching need pressed up against her plugged ass. She spasmed as the plug went in deeper.

He spread her cheeks and gently eased the plug from her ass. Setting it carelessly on the nightstand, Slade flipped them over, so she was on top and facing away from him. Carefully, he lowered her backdoor onto his erect cock, tenderly sliding his shaft up her tender hole.

"Master! It hurts!"

"I know…" She was so fucking _tight_. Her walls were clamping painfully around his cock as her back arched. "Breathe, little bird. Breathe."

She took gulps of air. The tension in her body had eased somewhat, but it was slow going as she slowly slid down his shaft. His cock was so much harder, so much hotter than his plug had been. Jolts of pain still ran through her system. Then his fingers began to absently circle her dripping slit, and she felt that familiar intoxicating rush of desire.

"It's all right." Slade murmured in her ear. "Trust me, slave. Your master knows best."

"Yes, master." As she took a deep breath, Slade quickly sheathed himself in her. Raven shrieked in pain as she felt him take her all the way to the hilt. Slade's hands wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him.

"Does it still hurt, little bird?"

"A little." The pain had become a dull throb. She prayed to Azar that he wouldn't make her ride him like this.

"We'll just have to fix that, don't we?" Slade brought a finger to her lips, trailing it down her cheek to her collarbone. He traced meaningless patterns onto her skin, and there was no pain anywhere. "Hands behind your head, little bird. Keep them there until I tell you too."

She shifted on his lap. The new position made her even more exposed, thrusting out her chest, making her arch her back, so every new sensation coursed through her entire body. Slade started to shift his hips, making small, little thrusts that made her start to whimper. His fingers dipped between her thighs, thrusting up into her, his thumb finding her sensitive pearl. Raven threw her head back with a ragged moan, her hips meeting his thrusts. He pounded ferociously against her until his own breath became unsteady. They were both drowning in the overwhelming waves of sensation, lost to their fiery passions.

He ran a finger up her spine, and she folded over, the pleasure engulfing her in a wave. Raven desperately looked back toward Slade. Everything was so fuzzy. She couldn't… Azar. Slade. Please. "Master… Please… cum… need..." she gasped, unashamedly rocking against him, her fingers moving to pinch her hard nipples.

"Such a needy slave." Slade's fingers pinched her bundle of nerves before dipping into her folds to hit just the spot. "Cum for me, little bird."

She didn't need to be told twice.

Raven felt a million stars rush by. They just keep coming, on wave after another. She could feel him empty his seed into her, hot and filling, and it overloaded her sensations. She kept rolling with each orgasm, and she almost thought that they wouldn't stop and she would die from pleasure, but they did, and she was brought back to earth, a limp figure protectively clutched in Slade's arms.

She made quite a picture—sweaty hair covering her face like a curtain, ruby lips parted, his cum dripping from her ass… He reluctantly pulled out of her, tenderly stroking her hair. Raven fell to back, still lost in a dizzying swirl of sensation. She felt a shift on the bed. Dazedly, she turned to find Slade settling himself beside her. Raven tried to rise, but the soreness made her pause and ultimately stop as spikes of pain raked through her lower body.

Slade gently pushed her down back toward the bed. "You should rest." He wound his fingers through her hair. "We wouldn't want my favorite bird to hurt herself, now would we?"

She shot him a look, _that_ look, and underneath his mask, Slade smirked.

"Now, now, Raven, I only have your best interests at heart." Slade curled up next to her, pulling her to his chest. "I can't have my favorite slut injuring herself on my account."

"I feel so loved," she snorted. Raven tried to escape from his grip, but he just held her tighter. "Slade…" she protested. "Let go."

"No." He nuzzled up against the crook of her neck. "You're still mine. The contract said that you would obey me for the entire night until morning. The sun still hasn't risen yet, Raven."

"And you plan on using me as a pillow for the rest of the evening?"

"Mmm. It's tempting." Slade's deep, sensuous baritone made her shiver as he whispered in her ear. "You're a very comfy pillow."

"Yes, that's what they'll write on my tombstone. Raven, Teen Titan, best pillow."

"You're forgetting kinky slut." Slade's fingers ran their way up to fondle her breasts.

Raven glared at him. "Is this supposed to be pillow talk?"

"I think it's more along the lines of foreplay, little bird." She didn't even have to see his face to know that it had a shit-eating grin on it. "I'm always up for Round 2."

Raven smacked him with a pillow right in the kisser.

He laughed. (It was the first time she'd ever heard him _not_ sound psychotic.) "Just don't be late again."

"Of course not, _master_."

Slade bit back a groan and cursed himself for choosing Robin as his apprentice. He could have gotten so much more mileage if he had just chosen _her_ in the first goddamn place.

Ah well. He still had apprentice clothes in her size hidden somewhere in one of his warehouses. It was a fantasy to be saved for another day.

* * *

Fantasy versus Reality. Want versus Have. Expectations versus Actuality.

The reality was that the fantasies were getting stronger.

He dreamt about her ragged breaths and eyes glazed over from pleasure. She dreamt about him groaning under her, begging her for release. They fantasized of leather and whips and chains binding them together, of vibrators and dirty talk and little trysts in the back of cars.

But sometimes, reality would be better than any fantasy. Like the way she just _fit_ , the way her body molded perfectly to his, the way she was so soft in his arms, so beautiful, so _his_. Like the way he could be gentle, almost sweet that she would forget about their shared past, the way he could make her writhe with just a glance and a soft spoken word.

Like the way she would submit—willingly—to him and let him claim her. Like the way he would carefully push her limits but was always ready to catch her if she fell.

It was in the way that they could trust each other explicitly. With every dirty little secret, sexual fantasy… Nothing couldn't be brought to the table—for discussion, at least.

The night may be dark and full of terrors, but together, they don't feel so alone.

But they weren't a fantasy, never could be a fantasy. They were reality epitomized in two people.

It was just sex—really good sex—but just sex all the same.

And sometimes, when she was curled up next to him, with the sun streaming onto her face, when he was wrapped up in her, his touch comforting and warm, sometimes, they admit to themselves, they would be happy without any reality at all.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Type something in that cute little box and leave a review!


	5. Mask

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Mask**

 **Rating:** M for obvious reasons. Kinks ahoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! Ya'll are beyond awesome and have reached the level of...well, whatever's better than awesome...times two...to the infinite power... You get what I'm saying, right? :D

I've noticed how in most of the Slaven fanfics, Slade is on top. He's always the dominant partner. I think it would fun to mix up. After Raven breaks out of her shell a little, she could dominate him completely once she got used to the ropes. She isn't the Devil's daughter for nothing. She threw him around that one time and pwned him in the End. Both characters like to stay in control, so it would be interesting to see them pass the baton trying to decide who's the master.

This chapter is kinda just an excuse for that...and to make Slade take off his mask so I can include oral sex.

Also, this is _fanfic_. In real life, please use protection unless you've discussed/negotiated with your partner. Safety is important.

 ** _Warnings:_** BDSM, Female!Dom, Male!Sub, Anal Fingering, Restraints, Orgasm denial/delay, oral sex (eating out, blowjob), Negotiation, unprotected sex, sex on an actual bed...for once...

Please enjoy!

* * *

In all the times they've fucked, Slade never took off his mask.

She only knew his eye—bright electric blue that reminded her of the sky. She only knew his voice—chocolaty velvet that wrapped her, commanded her. She knew his body from the waist down, but his upper half was still a mystery, his face, an unknown.

He said it was for personal reasons. She could, he reasoned, turn him into the police, or pass along his picture to Robin, or go after his real-life persona herself.

Bullshit.

She knew better.

Masks were just masks. They could only hide so much.

* * *

"Get on the bed."

He tilted his head, amused. "Really? Ordering me around, little bird?" Slade laughed. When she suggested that, he had agreed, yes, but he didn't she'd really follow through with it. "I didn't think you actually had it in you."

"Well, you'll find I do." Her tone was powerful, with unmistakable authority dripping off of it. That alone made him pause and look at her, _really_ look at her, and he saw something… predatory in her amethyst eyes. "Now, get on the bed."

He hesitantly settled himself on the motel room's bed. She leaned down and forced him to look at her. "That wasn't so hard, was it slave?"

Silence. She growled, a low, forceful snarl from deep in her throat. Raven slapped him across the face. He could feel the stinging sensation—even with his mask on. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer." Another slap. "When I give you an order, I expect it obeyed." She seized his chin. Her grip tightened, and Slade didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to lose himself in those eyes of hers. "Do you understand me, slave?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, master."

She rewarded him with a pat on the head. "Good boy."

He groaned in response as she tugged on his hair.

"We will be using the color system and safe word as we get more comfortable."

"Green is good. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop. Safe word is full withdrawal of consent," he recited.

Raven nodded, her fingers drawing patterns against his skin. "Tell me your safeword, please."

It would probably be her last request for the evening. Everything would be orders from here on out. The anticipation and the apprehension were killing him. Even with the limits and the safe words and the precautions all in place, Slade felt…apprehensive. He generally took the lead in their little sexual forays, not the other way around.

"Adeline."

"Good." Raven settled herself in the nearby chair and gave him a cocky smile. "Now strip."

She was watching him, her expression indifferent, her legs folded. Raven was all power: manipulation, her dinner, domination, her dessert. She was enjoying this, watching the Titans' once most hated enemy becoming nothing more than a toy for her to use.

For the next hour or so, he would be hers.

Her eyes gave him the tacit commands he could just hear roll off her tongue.

 _Let me watch. Give me a show, pet._

If she wanted a show… Slade slowly bent down and unbuckled his boots. Stepping out of them, he carefully placed them by the foot of the bed. Tantalizingly, he began to roll up his shirt to reveal his well-defined abs and toned chest. Wiggling his ass, Slade let his pants drop to the floor along with his boxers and belt.

Then, he stood to face her.

"I told you to strip, slave," she hissed with displeasure. "When I said to strip, I meant _strip_. All of it." Raven gestured to his mask, still covering his face.

He made no attempt to move.

Her gaze sharpened. "Color?"

He hesitated. No one since Addie had ever seen the face behind the two-toned mask. (No mask was intimate. No mask meant that the lines that were drawn in the sand would disappear with the tide. No mask meant that she would see him, scars and all.) The cracks. The insecurities. The regrets. They were all slowly coming to the surface once again.

It was supposed to be just sex. No strings attached. The mask should stay on— _always_.

Slade stared hard at the painting just behind her head. "Yellow."

"Very well then." She made no move to remove his mask, but he could see that something had changed. The air had shifted, and he thought he saw that bloodthirsty quartet of crimson eyes smile in the darkness. "If you want to play that way, pet, get on the floor. Hands and knees." Her eyes had gone dark with desire and dominance. Her voice promised…use.

Slade lowered himself to the floor. His ass raised in the air, thrust toward her like an offering. He bit his lip as her fingers just ghosted over his back before coming to rest just over his ass.

"You're a naughty pet, slave, for not listening to your master. Do you deserve to be punished?" she asked, cooing sweetly in his ear.

He swallowed his pride. "Yes, master."

"I'm glad you think so." She grinned wickedly. "Count for me, will you? And be sure to thank me."

Raven struck his ass with her bare hand. The sharp stinging impact of her hand still tore a cry from his lips. He felt the entire world spin from the sudden spike of pain and the unfamiliar sensation of pleasure.

"One," he gasped. "Thank you master."

As Raven continued to spank her, varying the location of her blows, Slade found himself falling to that pain and pleasure. His cock was throbbing and unbearably hard, his pre-cum dripping onto the floor. He unconsciously thrust his hips with every smack, trying to more of that delicious, sweet agony. Sweat sheened his body as he arched his back, his fingernails digging into the carpet.

"What are you, slave?"

"A naughty…little…cumslut…" he said between pants and moans. Slade looked up at her desperately. He _needed_ more.

"Good boy." She rewarded him with an even more brutal slap.

"Twenty. Thank you, master." His entire body was trembling. If this continued for any longer, he would collapse from his desire.

"It looks like I need to get a better punishment," Raven whispered in his ear, her breath hot and heady. He groaned and wished she would just _touch_ him. His cock was already standing at attention for her. "You seem to enjoy this one too much."

"I'm sorry, master."

"No matter." She gently trailed her finger down his spine. His body thrashed underneath her touch, his muscles rippling from his barely contained lust, his blue eye filling with so much _need_. "I liked leaving my handprints in red all over your ass."

"I'm happy I pleased you, master."

"Good." She patted his cheek, her fingers meeting metal instead of flesh. "Get on the bed. Eagle-spread. Face up."

He obeyed her at once. Slade ignored how raw his ass is as met rough sheets. He felt sore and sensitive and it felt so goddamn good. With a snap of her fingers, Raven caused bindings to wind around his wrists. Growling in frustration, he tried to lunge forward and free himself, but he couldn't break the black chains.

"Settle down, slave." Her fingers played with his nipple, pinching just enough to make his breath catch in his throat. He moaned at the familiar rush, that pulse of adrenaline dizzy with desire. "Or I'll just leave you here, all tied up, and leave the door open."

"You like that idea, don't you?" she laughed at the way he bit his lip and tried to not look interested. "That could always be arranged at a later date, of course, but right now, pet, you are to _obey_ and _serve_." Her fingers traced the inner part of his thigh, causing him to jerk his hips desperately upward.

"Yes… master." His face flushed with humiliation and arousal. Raven, as if sensing his apprehension, pushed his legs above his head so his ass was in the air and everything was exposed to her and ripe for the taking.

Her finger just brushed his asshole. "Has anyone ever touched you here?' she asked softly, pushing her finger a little deeper inside Slade and making him squirm against the sheets.

"N-no," he stuttered. His cock twitched.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Good." She smiled. "It seems there will be a lot of firsts between us, slave."

Raven removed her finger, and he groaned, thrusting his hips to the sky, whimpering for more—dear lord— _more_. Raven laughed. Her tongue ran over his asshole carefully, like a painter slowly tending to her canvas, delicately planning every single stroke. Gently, she probed his back opening, her tongue dipping in. Slade threw his head back in a guttural groan, urging her to go deeper, spreading his legs wider. Her tongue snaked its way through his hole, her hand reaching up to stroke his dick.

She gently massaged his balls as she began to explore his once unknown territory. The deeper she went, the louder his groans and the more he moved with her to try to give her more and more access. Raven rubbed her legs together, trying her best to avoid the flame that had been kindled there. Seeing him there, all hot and bothered and aroused and submissive, had opened up something dormant in her that she didn't even know existed.

"How shameless. Such a wanton slut," she murmured as she removed herself from his hole to catch her breath. "You're so hard even in this shameful position."

"Only for you, master," he answered breathlessly.

"Damn right." Her hand begun to pump his cock, sending his body into even more throes of wanton gratification. He kept begging her, pleading with her, to go deeper, harder, to punish his slutty body more and more.

"It seems I'll have to buy a strap-on, slut. Someone enjoys getting fucked in his asshole a bit too much," Raven mused aloud. "Another day, I guess. I suppose you'll have to be satisfied with this."

She lathered her fingers with his pre-cum before inserting two fingers into his slutty hole. Her tongue had stretched his back hole for her, letting her wiggle and jerk the digits. Her free hand returned to slowly and tortuously run up and down his aching cock.

He was losing himself in a haze of arousal and desire and feeling and humiliation. He was teetering on the edge, so close to feeling that heavenly fall…so…

And then she stopped.

Slade whined at the loss of feeling as she withdrew both of her hands. He was achingly exposed and empty without her tongue or her fingers. His hips were struggling to remain still, but he needed, wanted—

"Ah, ah, ah." Raven tutted, giving him a swat on his already aching ass. "What kind of slave cums before his master?"

"A bad slave, master," he murmured, but he desperately needed to cum. "But master, please… _please_ …"

"No." Her tone was final. "You will not cum until I tell you to."

"Master!"

"Don't think you can. I don't even have to put a cock ring on you to make sure you won't. Why use that when you have magic instead?" Raven lowered his legs down to the bed and surveyed her handiwork. His eyes were squeezed shut, tan skin flushed and shining bright with want, chest heaving, muscles twitching, mouth hanging open and panting heavily. Only she could reduce him to this—to this level of sweating, swearing need.

She straddled him and leans forward so her body was burning his. "Do you want to eat me out?" she whispered, her hands teasingly brushing against his cock.

He wanted to do more than eat her out. Slade wanted to worship that dripping cunt of hers, run his tongue inside, and watch as she bucked her hips rhythmically to his tongue and her lips wrapped around his cock until he came in her mouth. "Yes, master."

"Then I need to remove this mask." Her fingers curl threateningly around his mask. "Color?"

If he said yellow, he knew she wouldn't push him any further. If he said yellow, she would continue on without any complaint. If he said yellow, she would respect his limits and move on.

Slade wanted to say yellow, but at the same time, he needed to say green.

(Because Raven, he knew, would never shoot out his other eye. Because Raven, he knew, he could trust with more than his unguarded back. Because Raven, he knew, wasn't Addie, would never be Addie, and she would care for him in spite of everything as a good master should.)

Fuck reservations. Fuck Addie. Just fuck it. Fuck it all. All he needed to do right was cum. All he wanted to do right was her.

"G-green," he murmured, and his heart felt so vulnerable and exposed.

"Okay." Her eyes were softer this time, full of understanding. Raven gently pried the mask off his face, and with that, he lay before her bare. Amethyst eyes met blue, and her fingers ran down his cheek before tracing his strong jawline. A beautiful young woman looked down; a handsome, much older man stared back.

"Beautiful," Raven whispered, and he was. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek, kissed his scars until she knew every part of him, from the slash from his shoulder to just above his hip to his lost eye. He needily groaned with every touch, as her own pulsating heat surrounded him, strangling him with uncontrollable lust.

And there was no denying, in this moment, he was now hers as much as she was his.

Her mouth curled into a smile that would make any man sin. Gracefully, she moved so that her pussy was tantalizingly within his reach. He was enthralled. For the first time, he truly, truly saw her as his equal, someone who could dominate him as much as he could her.

"Lick."

Slade's face shot up and began to devour her. His tongue slipped through her folds, his teeth nipping lightly at her swollen clit. Raven let out a low groan, bucking shamelessly against his face. His hands strained against the chains binding him to the bed, rubbing his wrists raw. He wanted to do more than just lick; Slade wanted to touch, wanted to _feel_ and make her succumb to a barrage of sensations until she came earth-shatteringly.

"Such a good pet," she cooed in his ear. Her breaths came out in uneven pants. She ground against him, trying to bury him even deeper, trying to get more and more of that overwhelming need. Her fingers began to play with her breasts before slipping down to play with clitoris.

That was enough. She came and the earth seemed to shatter. Raven rode the sensations through, and Slade was only too eager to please. Gasping, she leaned herself against the wall before gently moving off Slade's flushed face.

Her lips brushed against his forehead, her hands moving his silver hair from his eye. "Good pet." She noticed how his one eye was solely fixed on her, how he leaned into her touch, and for a moment, both of them forget that this was just sex. "As your reward…"

His eye widened as her mouth hovered just above his still throbbing cock. "Master…"

Raven grinned. "Good slaves get rewards, my dirty slut." Then her lips wrapped around his painfully hard cock and _sucked_.

If she hadn't cast that spell on him, he would have cum right there and then.

Raven swirled her tongue experimentally around his tip before lowering her head further to bob up and down around his entire length. She swallowed the pre-cum that had begun to leak, and she watched as her little slave became a groaning, writhing mass on the sheets. Slade was driven into a frenzy as he began to thrust his hips forward with reckless abandon.

But before he could truly lose himself, Raven removed her goddamn mouth. He whined at the loss. "Master, I thought you were…" His voice trailed off when he saw her straddle his cock, his tip enticingly over her entrance.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Problem, slave?"

"No, master," Slade said quickly.

"Excellent," Raven said as she lowered herself on his dick. She was so fucking tight. So wet, so hot. His cock was being engulfed and choked by her tense, throbbing walls. Raven leaned forward slightly and pulled him out before she slammed her hips back down his shaft. She rode him, digging her nails into his shoulder and drawing blood.

"Am I supposed to do all the work myself?" Her eyes flashed mischievously. Raven leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Get to work, pet."

He didn't have to be told twice. Slade began thrusting upwards in time with her movements, ignoring the stinging sensations from his wrists. Raven felt her core clenching tighter and tighter. Feverishly, she continued to pound him until she felt her control begin to slip and lost herself to the flames.

"Cum for me, slave," she murmured. Slade groaned, finally able to find that blissful release. With one final thrust, he shot a hot stream of liquid straight into her core. Raven milked him dry with her spasming flesh. Her sight went blank and she moaned loudly as she cummed with him.

Breathing heavily, she slowly leaned down and laid over him, their hips still joined, and she tangled her fingers through his hair. "Rest" she murmured, brushing her forehead to his. "You were such a good boy, Slade."

"Mmm." He nuzzled her cheek. Slade felt the restraints binding him fade away to nothing, and he took the opportunity to cup her cheek. "Did I please you?"

She smirked. "Very." After laying there for a while, Raven reluctantly rolled off him and examined the hand-shaped marks on his ass and the red on his wrists from the chafing.

"Turn around."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Master?"

She glared at him.

His lips twitched into a smile. "Raven."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. "Just turn around."

Still chuckling, Slade did as she commanded. Her fingers slowly traveled over his body where it was rubbed raw and began healing him. He hummed in appreciation as he felt that spark run through him, knitting up his skin.

"Does this mean oral sex is on the table now?" Slade asked.

She laughed. "I'll gladly suck your cock, if you suck mine." Raven sidled up next to him, her breasts pressed up against his back. "See what happens when you take off your mask?" she whispered throatily in his ear.

He wasn't complaining.

* * *

Behind a mask, people think that they are safe. That no one can trace them. No one can know them. They can hide behind the façade and play pretend.

The funny thing about masks was that they only hide so much. They obscure the face, but that's about it. Even they can't completely hide a person—at least not forever.

Slade learned that they hard way.

(Because she knew him, even though he loathed to admit it. She knew him as well as he knew her.)

He couldn't hide from her.

—

He never wore his mask again. (At least, not around Raven.)

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I think Raven would choose for him to call her "master" because she's definitely "mastered" him at this point, pun intended. Mistress, to me, just sounds really weird. Besides, it's a nice call back for the way he made everyone else call him master. And so the circle is complete...mwahahahaha...

Questions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Type something in that cute little box and leave a review!


	6. Spoils

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Spoils**

 **Rating:** M for obvious reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! YAY! I think there's going to be more plot coming, but in the mean time, enjoy lemonade.

It was kind of fun focusing more on Raven. I've been able to write her emoticlones. I have to admit, writing them is hella fun.

* The quote underneath this Author's Note "Some wars are won with swords and spears, others with quills and ravens" is from G.R.R. Martin's Game of Thrones. I just didn't put it in quotes because aesthetically, it looked awful. Anyway, that's his. It's not mine. I'm quoting him. Please don't sue me. I have no money.

Suggestions are great! Send me prompts via PM or review.

 ** _Warnings:_** Cunninglus. Sex. Sparring. ...it's actually kinda vanilla for them...

Please enjoy!

* * *

Some wars are won with swords and spears, others with quills and ravens.*

(And some aren't won at all.)

* * *

It was a war, an endless, bloody war. Not a war between the two of them, but a war between herself.

Her demonic half reveled in the destruction, in the bursts of pleasure and the frantic heat and need that threatens to consume her. She was lust—lustful for both carnal pleasure and blood. Slade was perhaps the only human that could satisfy both.

Her human half was…on the fence. Her other emotions tried to keep their red-cloaked sister in the darkest corners of her head, but they were trouble too.

Lust was overjoyed at just the thought that Raven was _finally_ getting some. "Thank Azar!" She cheered after the first time they fucked. "I thought we were going to die a virgin!" Chants of We'rebangingSladeWe'rebangingSlade! could be heard for the entire night.

Happy was…well happy that Raven was happy. ( _Big_ surprise.) "Have you seen his package?" Lust grinned, licking her lips. " _Anyone_ would be happy." Happy giggled and privately had to agree.

Timid blushed every time the subject came up and would hide without saying anything. "D-don't ask me!" she would shout, her face a scarlet crimson. "I… I…" Her mouth would snap shut. Then she would go retreat into her dark corner, and no amount of coaxing would ever get her out.

Lazy was all for stopping the sex—if only because it was too much effort. Only problem was that it was too much effort to say that, so the point was probably moot.

Sadness was depressingly realistic: "Haven't you watched romance films?" she asked sadly. "It's _never_ sex with no strings attached. Sooner or later, someone's going to have their heart broken."

Brave was all for journeying into unknown territory, kicking ass and taking names, doing what Raven wanted whenever Raven wanted. "Besides," Brave said with a smirk, "there were a few things that I still wanted to try out with ol' one eye." No one was brave enough to ask her what those things were.

And Wisdom? Well, Wisdom would always manage to ask those armor-piercing questions that made the flurry of excitement and enthusiasm and turmoil come to a grinding halt.

"How are we supposed to maintain…whatever _this_ is while trying to juggle being a doctor _and_ a superhero?" she challenged.

"Well, we could always find a way…" Brave began, only to be cut off by Wisdom.

"What about the Titans?" Wisdom snapped, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "What about our _family_?"

(Because nothing could betray their family more than sleeping with their once biggest enemy.)

They all went silent.

(No one really knew the answer.)

Slade Wilson may not have been God's gift to women, but he sure as hell was the Devil's gift to her. _Literally_. Her father may as well have hand-delivered Slade to her with a bow perched in his silver hair.

She had won the war against her father, and to the victor goes the spoils.

Raven almost wished she had lost the war.

Almost. Not quite.

* * *

Location: The training room in one of his many hideouts in Jump City.

Status: Currently trying to be the shit out of each other.

Slade's fist just whistled past her cheek. Raven propelled herself forward to slam her shoulder into his chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Pressing her advantage, Raven sprinted forward and punched him in the stomach. Slade hit the wall with a loud crack, but not before his hand grabbed her wrist and sent her tumbling down with him.

Slade's body pressed hers to the floor. Heat rolled off both of their bodies, their breaths coming in pants, sweat beading down their faces.

"Do you see why you need to improve your hand-to-hand combat skills, Raven?" Slade laughed, his grip tightening enough to make her cry out in pain. He leaned down to press his forehead to hers, that infuriating smirk back on his lips. "Hmm, little bird?"

She responded by truly closing the distance between them. Slade was sent back with a sickening crunch as her forehead smashed into his. He stumbled away, clutching his bleeding head. Without missing a beat, Raven scrambled to her feet. She lunged for him without the slightest bit of hesitation. Slade is almost impressed when her knee landed against his gut. He rolled with the blow, taking a few steps back to regain his balance.

As she leapt forward, his fingers grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Using her momentum, he slammed her into the training room's wall. She caught herself before her skull knocked against it, but he was unrelenting. His fingernails dug themselves into her skin, drawing blood.

"Much better," he purrs, his breath tickling her ear.

He was rewarded with a roundhouse kick to the face. She kicked him with such force that blood begins to drip from his nose, but he was unfazed. Grabbing her ankle, he forced her off-balance and smashed his fist into her chest. She didn't miss a beat and nailed him in the ribs. _Hard_.

Ignoring the pain, Slade grabbed her arms and pinned her mercilessly to the floor. She squirmed against him, trying to get out of his iron grip. He just twisted her arm more, causing her let out another cry.

"Had enough, little bird?" he murmured.

She twisted her head to look at him—furious violet eyes meeting amused blue. Raven tried to free herself from his grip without her powers, but she ended up hurting herself even more as he wrenched her arm into an even more painful position.

"I won," he crooned, dropping a kiss into her hair.

"Yes, Slade. Congratulations for stating the obvious. You won." Raven tried to push him off, but he was in no mood to move. Instead, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his fingers running lightly over her skin.

"You know what they say, don't you?" Slade whispered throatily. "To the victor go the spoils."

She flushed as she felt his arousal press up against the curve of her ass. His fingers reached down to circle her swollen clit.

Two could play at this game, she thought with a smirk. Raven ground against him, causing him to groan. Reaching behind her, she cupped his face, her fingers tangling with the scruff of his beard. He leaned into her touch, his eye closing, his hold on her loosening, and she squirmed out of his grip in order to face him.

"I have to go to work soon," she whispered regretfully.

He grinned, nipping her earlobe. "Then let me do all the work." His eyes were the brightest blue, dark with a dangerous lust. His hands had already found their favorite spot on her waist, pulling her close to him. She hesitated, trying to calculate if they had enough time for this.

"You have forty five minutes before your shift," Slade laughed as if reading her mind. His silver hair tickled her forehead. He trailed a line of kisses down his face, and Raven had to struggle not to disappear in a dizzy haze when his mouth found that pulse point in her neck. "That's plenty of time for me to make you scream my name, little bird."

"Who says you won't be screaming mine?" Raven laughed, her breath tickling his ear. "I—ah…" She threw her head back with a moan when his fingers rubbed against her aching core. He yanked off her pants and unceremoniously threw away her panties, already wet with need. Raven pulled off her shirt, tossing it into the haphazard pile of clothes nearby. Grinding against her, Slade fumbled for the clasp of her bra, his teeth leaving a trail of bite marks across her collarbone.

"You're overdressed," Raven murmured, her fingers beginning to roll up his shirt, but he stopped her.

"Tonight's all about you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was: 'To the victor go the spoils.'"

"It is."

"Then why—"

Any further thoughts were cut off when Slade began to tease her clit. She bucked underneath him, biting down on her lip in pleasure. Sweat sheened her entire body, the combination of lust and the adrenaline rush put them both on the edge. His mouth found her left breast and began to suck, her left hand massaging her right breast before tweaking her nipple. His fingers began to teasingly play at the entrance of her pussy. Raven's hands clenched around the back of his head, her fingers fisting his hair.

Coming up for air, Slade smirked down at the trembling woman in his arms. His fingers slid into her needy core. "As the victor, I plan on spoiling you."

"Slade…" Her body rocked to meet his unrelenting thrusts. His thumb played with her clit, sending her into overdrive. Raven used her hips to urge him further inside of her. He scissored his fingers within her, stretching her deliciously.

"Do you want more, little bird?" Slade's voice was chocolate to the ears, making her even wetter.

"Slade…" Raven gasped, her hips grinding against him. "Yes… Fuck me more…"

He smirked. "As you wish."

Slade removed his fingers from her core. She whined at the loss of contact, but soon found herself pressed up against the training room's floor, legs spread, with a very hot man's mouth tickling her dripping pussy.

Oh, yes please…

"Beautiful." Slade kissed her down there, his tongue digging inside of her. Raven cried indistinctly as he lazily explored her core with his tongue. She thrashed, her legs threatening to close around his head, but he just spread her legs further and lavished her with more of his affection. Slade reveled in the taste of her, eating out her pussy more enthusiastically than he had any other woman's. Damn, she tasted _good_. Slade groaned as he watched her slowly come undone in his arms.

His tongue rocked against her core. Raven whimpered, urging him to go faster, fuck her harder. She writhed shamelessly to his touch, bucking against his face when he nipped lightly at her swollen clit.

"Slade! Please… Please…" She was begging; she didn't even know what for. He just kept flicking and circling her clit, teasing her center, until he finally thrust his tongue into her center. Raven screamed, arching her back, toes curling. She lost herself in a barrage of wondrous sensations, cumming explosively, her walls fluttering around his tongue. She convulsed so beautifully around his tongue, shattering under his careful touch.

By the time Raven regained her sensibilities, Slade had already lowered his pants to reveal his rock hard dick. She obligingly spread her legs for him, sending him a flirtatious smile that she knew would rub him in all the right ways.

It did.

"Fuck Raven…" he rasped. Her head was tipped back, little, small, breathy moans escaping from her lips. Slade had to have her. He latched onto her expose neck with his mouth, languidly licking along the column of her throat before stopping at that rapidly thudding pulse point, digging his teeth in to leave a mark. She ground against his cock, against him. All his self-control flew out the window.

To the victor go the spoils, he thought in amusement as his cock slammed into her without warning.

They fuck fiercely, possessively, like two dragons tangling for dominance, their touches full of passion and lust and fire and blood. He thrust into her roughly, pinning her to the ground, their hips grinding together as they moaned in tandem. They spiral toward orgasm together, like dragons dancing in the sky, too wrapped up in each other to notice that they're heading toward the ground.

"Raven," Slade growled. "Raven."

Her eyes fluttered. "Slade."

She left hickeys across his collarbone, her fingers drawing blood. He left marks against her skin, his touch enough to bruise. They fuck desperately in a war against the clock. It was raw, primal. Every thrust, every slam, every groan and curled toe and arched back, sent them closer and closer. They are teetering on the line, unsure about whether this was black or white, uncaring that they are lost in a sea of grey. He emptied himself in her with a roar, and she bucked against him as she too lost herself to the sensation.

Their releases left them both breathless, a convulsing pair inexplicably bound together by want and need. Raven hummed softly in pleasure, burying her face into his sweaty neck. Slade reveled in the physical closeness, in the way she just melted into his arms. When the world stops spinning and their pants turn to shaky breaths, Slade reluctantly slipped out of her and fell back to the ground with a thud. He reached out to press her to his chest.

Her fingers touch his lips, still wet with her cum. "I missed this," she admitted softly.

Slade scoffed. "I should certainly think so." His eye softened slightly, his touch oddly gentle. "You've been…busy lately." Raven can't help but hear the note of bitterness in his voice.

"Sorry." And it surprised her that she was. That she was upset and annoyed as he was that they hadn't had their little trysts as often as they used to.

"It's not your fault." Slade shrugged. "We've both been busy."

They were.

He had assassinations to do (all of which, he purposely made sure were far, far away from Jump City), things to steal, people to torture… She had calls at the hospital to take, experiments to do, supervillains to stop, Titans to train…

Slade held her tighter. "It's just sex, but I…enjoy our time together."

"I do too," she whispered.

They stared at each other for the longest time. He wanted to ask her to stay. (For an indefinite period of time.) She wanted to ask him if she could stay. (As long, of course, they modified the contract accordingly.)

Still, reality took precedence over fantasies and desires.

The reality of the situation is that she can't.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, stretching. He followed suit. Turning toward him, Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Next time we spar, I'll be on top," she murmured in his ear.

"I look forward to it." He tangled his fingers through her hair. They were so close, their faces just inches apart. Slade trailed a finger down her cheek.

She gently removed his hand from her face. "I have to go," she said apologetically.

"Be a little late." Slade was too proud to beg, but his eye was pleading.

She hesitated, checking the clock. Fifteen minutes… Raven could do fifteen minutes. She'd done surgeries in less.

"Make me," she challenged. His eye widened as she stood up and resumed a battle stance. Rising, he followed suit.

"Oh, I will, little bird."

"To the victor go the spoils," Raven reminded him with a playful smile.

Slade grinned back.

—

(For the record, she ended up on top that time.)

—

—

It was a war, but not between the two of them. It had been going on for so long that she didn't even know the sides anymore. Maybe there weren't sides. Maybe it was just her.

Slade brought out the worst in her—the lust, the greed, the pride. (But there was also the diligence, the patience, the kindness.)

He could push her in ways that she had never known she could be pushed, bring out sides of her that she never knew even existed. (He brought out her demonic nature, but also made her feel so…human.)

Slade could send her teetering over the edge. (But he was always there to catch her if she fell.)

She knew now why Trigon had given her to him.

To the victor go the spoils.

(Why then did it feel like she hadn't won?)

—

—

"It's just sex," she whispered to herself. "Just sex. Plain and simple."

It was getting harder and harder to believe that.

* * *

Yo bro! Thanks for reading!

I can just see them sparring, and every single time, it ends up looking like this. Oops.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? See that abnormally big box underneath this message? If you have time, type something in there and leave a review!


	7. Bound

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title:Bound**

 **Rating:** M for obvious reasons.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Sorry about the late update. Life got in the way. I actually had to do real work instead of write... That and trying to write the next interlude was pretty difficult. I kept redoing it over and over again and then I scrapped it all over again. Rinse and repeat. Ugh.

Anyway, I thought it was necessary to try to see Slade's view on the entire thing. Not to worry, he'll get his apprentice fantasy eventually. (Emphasis on eventually.)

 ** _Warnings:_** Shibari, rope-play, Female!Dom, Male!Sub, pegging, fun stuff...

Please enjoy!

* * *

They weren't the same people who had entered the contract, but they could pretend they were, couldn't they? (Then again, they were smart enough to know how _that_ would work out.)

They weren't supposed to be bound together. It was just sex, or at least that was his plan. Fantasize about her and fuck her and go home and stay away until the fantasies got to be too much and the cycle repeated.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He once told Wintergreen that this was just a convenient, temporary arrangement. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Trying to describe whatever…this was, was like trying to solve a Rubik's Cube when you're color blind. Difficult. Almost impossible. (Believe him, he's tried.)

Yes, they were bound by limits, but they had made leaps and bounds since they started. They were not sure where this relationship was bound, but it was bound to go somewhere.

(If he was a truthful, honest man, Slade would have admitted that perhaps that he _wanted_ this to go somewhere.)

—

—

The darkness kissed him as tenderly and sweetly as a lover. A blindfold had been secured around his head, covering his eyes, with Raven's deft fingers. Her light touch sent shivers down his back, her knuckles gently stroking his face.

No sight… Just feeling. Just touch. Just her.

"Comfortable, Slade?" she crooned in his ear.

He leaned into her touch. "Yes."

"Good." Raven's hand traced his collarbone before dipping down to roll his nipple between her fingers, gently at first but slowly gaining pressure. Slade shifted on the floor, instinctively arching his back from the sudden burst of pleasure. Her breath was heavy in his ears. "So _sensitive_ … You'll be sure to enjoy tonight."

"Will I?" He gave her a cocky grin.

"You will." She laughed. Slade could picture her now, her violet eyes going dark with dominance, her face curled into a smut smirk, her slender fingers just twitching in anticipation. "I'll make sure of it."

She placed his hands behind his back. "Ready?" Raven pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Always." Slade leaned back, trying desperately to touch her more, but he saw nothing, felt nothing but air. He was being consumed in darkness, and she would lead him out.

"Safeword?" Raven pressed up against him, her own burning heat driving him further into that heady, dizzy anticipation for what was to come.

"Adeline."

"Good boy." He heard a rustle behind him. Slade's heart began to race, thumping painfully in his chest. The burning, floating anticipation… The act of just submitting to her careful hands… The quickness of his breath and the heartbeat… The rising temperature of the hand that she gives him and the shivers… Slade lowered his head, his hands gripping each other, as he sat before her submissively.

He gasped the moment he felt the rope touch his skin. "Raven…"

Raven's hands traveled quickly over his body, looping the rope around his chest her fingers nimbly forming knots. She bound his chest and arms before letting the rope just encircle his now aching cock and coming back up again. He was drowning in a rush of heightened sensation and pleasure, the way she was slowly anchoring and consuming him at the same time.

He whimpered when her hands left him. Slade thrashed helplessly, sweat dripping down his body, as he silently begged for more.

"Shh… I'm only getting more rope," Raven whispered in his ear, her breath hot and heady. "There, there, pet." She ran her fingers through his hair, her lips brushing against his cheek. "Tonight's all about you."

She wouldn't shake, wouldn't falter. Not with Slade's trust in her hands. With every tug, every knot, she felt his entire body become less and less Slade Wilson's and more and more hers. He moved with her rhythm, letting her work her magic. Azar. Raven loved that expression on his face, the one where he lost himself to the blinding desire and pain, the one where he was, without a doubt, hers and hers alone.

She gave the rope an experimental tug, making Slade's breath get caught in his throat. Raven examined the tightness over his pulse points, slipping an index finger through his cuffs. "Too loose? Too tight?"

Slade twisted his wrists, strained against the ropes, so they dug into his chest. The rope was firm, but the stray fibers had been meticulously burned away, the rope precisely prepared just for him. "S'fine, master," he mumbled. Slade felt dizzy, that swirl of hazy feelings that threatened to take him.

"Good." She chuckled. He heard the creak of the beam, felt the pull of the rope. Slade's ass was now presented to her, his body hanging from a rope. His feet dangled uselessly, just off the ground. His body was so heavy; it drove the ropes further against his chest. Slade tried to move into a more comfortable position, but the slightest movement and his whole body would sway.

He struggled for breath. It felt like all the heat in his body was being squeezed out into his throat. It stuck there. He wasn't strong enough to make it move, nor was he weak enough to let it control him. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing he could do to stop being crushed, contorted. Everything was coming in flashes, his breath, short and hot. The pressure was killing him, consuming him.

"Do you feel that?" Raven murmured. Her fingers traced meaningless patterns into his skin. "It's the weight, Slade, the weight of all your sins, all your secrets, all your lies."

"Master…" He felt his chin being violently seized, forced up to look up in that sea of blackness. His pulsing cock twitched. Slade tried to shift, but that only bound him tighter, causing him to drown once again in the sea of pleasure and pain.

"Does it hurt? Can you feel it in your chest? Does it _burn_?" Raven's laughter rang in his ears.

"M-master, I—"

"Quiet, slave. Or else I'll bind up that pretty mouth of yours too." Her fingers dipped into his mouth. Slade opened wider and sucked on her fingers. Saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth. Raven gently wiped it away, her hand sliding up his inner thigh. "Don't worry, slave. I'll help you carry that weight. I'll help you carry all of it."

Raven watched Slade gasp as her hand wrapped around his cock. He bucked involuntarily, trembling, moaning, gasping. Little whimpers flew off his lips, and Raven felt her self-control slip just a tad, her thighs rubbing together furiously.

"You wanted control, with Robin, with Terra…" She squeezed his ass. Slade writhed, the rope painfully digging into his skin. "Look at you now, slave. You can't even control your own body." Raven smirked. "You're almost as bad as a bitch in heat."

Slade heard her move away, heard the sound of something being squeezed. Her warm touch lathered cool and wet gel in and around his hole, and he felt something very solid just touch his ass.

"Tell me, slave, how long have you wanted this, you little whore? Being someone else's plaything? Getting fucked in the ass?" she whispered. Slade couldn't even find the words to reply. He just turned around as best he could, panting helplessly, groaning against his restraints, and it seemed that was enough. She stroked his chin, her tongue leaving a trail of wetness down his cheek. "That's my little bitch."

Raven gripped his hips, her hands leaving marks, his body swaying precariously, before she thrust into him. Slade met her movements, ignoring the pain that heightened his arousal even more. His body wasn't listening to him anymore. His walls clamped down on the strap-on with such intensity that he was beginning to just lose sense of everything. All he could feel was that unyielding feeling pumping in and out in and out, stretching him wider and wider, the fire of desire, and Raven's weight against his. For some reason, he felt lighter than ever. The weight was gone.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he chanted, his body rocking as Raven's thrusts became more and more intense. She pulled his hair back, causing him to feel like she was going to almost rip it all off from his head. The pain sent a jolt through his system, an electrical charge that made him even more drunk on her and the ropes. "Please… More… Fuck… Please…"

"As you wish." Raven reached down to take hold of his aching, untended cock. She began to pump him furiously, her thumb gently circling his tip. His senses were overloading. The pain, the pleasure, it was all mixed together until all he could knew was her. The need and want was becoming intoxicating, intertwined to the point where they were finally the same.

He was becoming undone in the ropes, under her touch. Slade was seeing stars. Arching his back, he offered her everything, except for his wildly beating heart.

"Master… Cum…" Slade panted. "Please. God. Please. _Please._ "

Raven laughed, but her breath was strained. She felt pressure against her clit from the base of the harness when she pushed into him. Every thrust ground her clit even harder. Raven was close too, riding high on the power. It took everything to upright, to keep pushing him, because tonight was about him and his pleasure. "Cum all you want, pet."

It felt like everything was on fire. Every last nerve was screaming for release. With a gasp and Raven's final thrust, Slade saw stars floating across his vision. He came messily, his cum dripping down his leg and onto the floor. Everything was swirling. It was hard to breathe. The weight was back, pressing down onto his chest, bearing down like there were thick bands wrapping around him.

He was lowered to the ground with shaking limbs. The floor was cool, calming. Slade tried to push himself up, but his legs wobbled underneath him, and he fell forward, only for gentle hands to catch him mid-fall and tenderly lay him on the ground.

"Careful, careful," she soothed. Raven's hands began to undo the knots, remove the loops, and unbind him. The bands around his chest were loosening. His ears were filling with white noise. The blood was starting to flow again, the ecstasy and languid enchantment and intoxication coming with it.

He felt so alive. The sweet pleasure of release. The sweet pleasure of living.

The ropes lay scattered haphazardly around them. As she took off his blindfold, Raven kissed him on the cheek. "Satisfied?" she asked, smiling.

"No. More. More." He reached up to cup her cheek. His eye was desperate. Slade was riding high on the hit, on the pleasure, on the pain. "Please…"

"No. You're tired." Raven pulled him close.

"S'okay." Slade nuzzled against her, burying his face in her breasts. "I want more."

"No." Raven cradled his head in her lap, wound her fingers through her hair. "You did well today, Slade, but you need to rest." Slade looked up, frowning. He may have been a consummate professional, but even he knew how to do a puppy dog face. Raven kissed his cheek again. "Later, greedy man."

He grinned. "I am, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." She looked at the marks winding around his skin, raw red. Her smile faded as she traced over the lines. "Come on. Let's get you fixed up."

"It's fine."

"No. It isn't." Raven began to heal him, running her magic up and down his body. "Sorry." She looked down at the floor, blushing very prettily. "I'll do better next time."

"You did well this time." He reached over to nestle himself comfortably in the crook of her neck. "So, will you help me carry the weight?" Slade murmured in her ear. "Or was that just hyperbole?"

Her face flushed even brighter. (But he heard a muttered "yes" all the same.)

—

—

It was just sex. (Or at least that's what it should be.) No strings attached. No feelings. No messes to clean up. Just sex.

That was the plan. The execution was lacking, to say the least.

She wasn't supposed to know his face, for one. (But she did.) She wasn't supposed to know his birthday. (Somehow, she found out.) She wasn't supposed know his past. (And yet, she knew all of him like he knew all of her.)

Raven wasn't supposed to know a lot of things. (Didn't stop her from knowing.) He wasn't supposed to know a lot of things. (Didn't stop him from discovering.)

It was just sex. (Then why didn't it feel like that?)

—

(If he were a truthful man, Slade would admit that he was more bound to her with each passing day.)

* * *

Yo bro! Thanks for reading!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? See that abnormally big box underneath this message? If you have time, type something in there and leave a review!


	8. Risk

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Risk**

 **Rating:** M for shameless lemons galore and cursing. So many lemons. It's exactly what it says on the tin.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are great! :D

Hi guys! I know, it's been a while. I just started Freshman year of college, whee, and there's no time. Between my varsity sport and my engineering workload, I'm swamped. :( This is why this story hasn't been updated in a while. I'm only getting time this week because it's fall break and I finished most of my work. Yay.

Shout out to the anonymous reviewer who keeps telling me to update. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten my shit together. Thanks. You're the best, anon. Thank you.

I'll try my best to get a chapter every month. I still am working on the apprentice part. Sorry. I was still debating how that would go down and if Slade would use a sex swing just for shits and giggles and other little minor details that make it hard to write... The struggle is very real. Then there's some research to make sure it's too over the top. IDK. Then there's the plot that's slowly coming along... I miss the Summer. That was fun.

As always, suggestions are welcome! :D

 ** _Warnings:_ ** Office sex, on the phone while having sex, Denial and Mixed Signals

Please enjoy!

* * *

They were both risk-takers. (That was why they had this in the first place.) But the degree of risk involved had gone up somewhat.

Raven noticed when Lust was _quiet_ after a quickie in the back of a car with Slade. That emoticlone tended to be quiet…vocal throughout the entire process. But for once, Lust was silent and a new, rosy red cloaked emoticlone reared her ugly head. Raven pointedly ignored the newcomer—no need to complicate the situation already. (It was easier to pretend that she didn't exist in the first place.)

She had so much on her plate, between Darkseid's impeding return, trying to juggle her job as a doctor with her job as a superhero _and_ the rest of her life, negotiating with the League and the World Governments… There was no need to increase the risk by thinking anything other than those goddamn thoughts her father had put in her head. The end.

She was taught to control her emotions from a young age on Azarath. Raven thought she could control one little new emotion. No problem.

(Still, it was getting harder to _not_ notice that she kinda-maybe-sort-of actually liked having him around.)

Slade noticed it when he found himself _wanting_ her company. He and Wintergreen were half-way across the world in in the middle of nowhere and he looked up at the stars and thought about her. (And how much he wished she were beside him right now.)

It wasn't a sexual fantasy. (For once.) It wasn't even how he'd manipulate her so she would come to his side. (She would kill him if he ever mentioned that.) There wasn't anything overtly sexual or particularly advantageous to the thought.

All of it was…her. (And how nice it was to have her by his side.)

For a man who practically lived off control, the idea was…disconcerting to say the least.

She was attractive, yes. _Very_ attractive, if he was honest… And intelligent. And brilliant. Frustratingly tempting and dominating. Patient. Sarcastic. Witty… And—so sue him. Yes, he was a _little_ attracted to her in maybe not quite the most sexual way and maybe-kind-of in a way that resembled something like a normal human emotion.

He didn't let that emotion die down quite just yet. Slade had been through this before and last time it turned out horribly, but he still couldn't quite shake that feeling in his chest.

They were both risk-takers, but they weren't _stupid._

—

—

(At least not yet.)

—

—

"Dear lord, you look like hell, Doctor Roth." Slade slipped into her office, unannounced and without an appointment. If she didn't know better, Raven would have thought the world was about to end. Or Slade just did something extremely stupid. Given their track records, both were equally likely.

Looking up from her paperwork, pen in hand, Raven gave him a once-over. No, he wasn't bleeding…or missing any limbs—or eyes for that matter. No, his last job went off without a hitch, so that couldn't be why he was here. And no, Father's Day was not around the corner. It was far too early for him to beg—or as close to begging as Slade Wilson could get—for her to convince Jericho or Rose to see him.

That then begged the simple question—why the hell was Slade Wilson in her office?

Not that she was complaining or anything. The rosy red emoticlone in her head was currently doing cartwheels with joy, and Raven was on the fence about actually trying to stop her. It was easier to just ignore her and pretend that this was just a normal day at the office—or as normal as it could be considering you have half-demon for a doctor and one-eyed mercenary in an office. The entire premise seemed like the start of an awful joke.

"Mr. Wilson." The corner of her lips twitched. "Always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise." He reached down to kiss her hand, his lips gently brushing her fingertips. She laughed, pulling her hand away.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"When don't I?" Slade leaned across the desk, his trademark smirk settling onto his features. "I can't just drop in and say hello?"

"You never _just_ drop in and say hello." Raven returned her attention to her cases, signing off on another and unceremoniously dropping into the files with all the other completed documents. "What do you want? A free pass? Information? A meeting with Jericho or Rose?"

"Hardly." Slade's hand floated up to touch her cheek. "I can't see how my favorite doctor is doing?"

"Not without an appointment first." She pulled away from him and continued to do paperwork. "I'm busy, Mr. Wilson. I don't have time for this."

"Are you busy afterwards?"

She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "We can schedule an appointment next week, if you'd like additional treatment, Mr. Wilson. At the moment, my schedule's full. I have a meeting and a long night ahead of me."

"Pity. Do you have any time to fit in a food break into your schedule?" Slade held up a bag of take-out. That rosy red emoticlone immediately poked her head out, and Raven pointedly pushed her further down into the darkness of Nevermore.

"Dear Azar." Raven's stomach grumbled loudly as she reached over to grab the take-out and dug in. She shoved forkfuls of food into her mouth while Slade watched in amusement. "You should have just lead off with that," she said between mouthfuls of food. Raven forgot the last time she actually ate an entire meal. She polished off that entire meal faster than Kid Flash. Ensconcing herself in her chair, Raven gave Slade a very, very grateful smile. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

Slade chuckled. "I never imagined you or your little friends would ever call _me_ a lifesaver."

"I could call you other things if you schedule an official appointment." She gave a playful wink, her fingers climbing up his arm. Raven's breath was hot and heavy in his ear. " _Master_."

Slade's breath hitched. This woman was going to be the death of him. "I thought someone wasn't willing to be my apprentice."

"If you keep bringing me food, who knows?" Raven smirked. "Someone could get lucky." She trailed a finger down his chest, and he groaned as she traced patterns onto his skin. "I know a guy who'd be very, very happy to see me in orange and black."

He stared at her, licking his lips in anticipation. "Everything's negotiable."

"It is." Raven returned her attention to her last bit of paperwork, absently pulling back a stray strand of hair. "Well, at least it'll give you something to look forward to."

"Who said that was the only thing I was looking forward to?" His blue eye lingered on her for a moment too long.

She was too busy signing her final case to notice. "Please tell me you're not going to actually try to recruit Robin—I mean, Nightwing. Or Rose. Or Jericho. Or anybody on the Titans."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Does that mean Young Justice is fair game?"

That got her attention. "Slade!" She threw her pen at him. He dodged, laughing.

They ended up talking for a good half hour about nothing and somehow everything. By the time she has to leave for that department meeting, Raven was well-fed and happier than she had been for a while. And not once did Slade try to make an impromptu appointment.

It was odd, but the nice kind of odd. The kind of odd that she wouldn't mind having because honest to Azar, as much as she hated to admit it, it was…nice having Slade around. (But it's not like she would actually admit that out loud.)

"Sorry I have to kick you out," Raven said as she locked up her office for the evening. "It's hospital policy."

"Not a problem." Slade reached out to give her hand a small squeeze. "It was nice seeing you, Dr. Roth. I'll schedule an appointment next time."

"If you weren't here for an appointment or your usual business, what were you doing here then, Mr. Wilson?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

She tilted her head curiously. "Did you at least get what you came for?"

His blue eye never left her face. "I did, Dr. Roth," he said with the smallest of smiles. "I most certainly did."

—

—

It probably wasn't the best idea to have a wanted mercenary hanging around in your workplace, especially if you happened to be a superhero.

(It was probably even worse that said meeting was the highlight of her day.)

It probably wasn't advisable to constantly hang around a superhero when you were the world's best assassin.

(It was probably even worse that said superhero made him feel complete.)

They were stuck between a rock and cold hard place. There was really no getting out of this. No matter what happened, hearts would be broken—though not always their own. No matter what happened, they would eventually come to a crossroads between light and darkness.

But they weren't there yet.

They still had time to risk.

—

—

"How's my favorite doctor?" Slade asked as he held out a steaming cup of tea. Her office seemed messier than it was when he dropped by with food a week ago. Let's just say a polar bear would no problem hiding in this small snow storm of paperwork. Piles of neatly stacked paper looked more like snowbanks, and Raven's desk looked like it had a hissy fit and threw up its contents all over the floor.

"Much better now that you're finally here." Raven grinned, gratefully accepting the cup, her fingers tangling with his.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You're talking to the tea, aren't you?"

"Of course." Raven reached up to playfully twirl his beard around her fingers. "Thanks, Mr. Wilson."

"No problem." Slade settled himself in his usual chair beside her. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." (That was a half-truth. Raven didn't need to know he did.) She leaned her hand tiredly on her cheek. "It was a bad week on both fronts."

"I saw." Even under the dingy light, he couldn't ignore the prominent bags underneath her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. Slade hadn't seen her look so run ragged before. Then again, crime rates were at an all-time high. Some villains had created some secret organization called the Light. She was on call for the past few days, and in those few days, the Titans and their junior cohorts had managed to wreck half of the city. And Slade thought he had it bad running around the world four times in one week. (At least _he_ had been paid to do that.)

"How're you holding up?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I've been better." Raven took careful sips of the tea as she continued to work. "Thanks for coming by, even though I had to cancel. You have no idea how much I needed this caffeine."

"Is everything okay?" His face knitted together in concern. "You generally don't cancel this last minute."

"Yes. I'm sorry." She blew her hair out of her face in frustration. "The League and the Titans are having a last-minute joint meeting tonight and I can't miss it. I'm going to be late enough as it is."

"Relax, Dr. Roth." Rising, Slade stood behind her, his hands beginning to massage her shoulders and her stiff neck. His fingers gently searched the center of her back, before tenderly rubbing her back to knead the knots out of her skin. Raven looked positively delicious in that white lab coat, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail to reveal her neck, her body arching into his touch.

He nuzzled the crook of her neck. "You're so _tense_ , little bird." She gasped as he worked his hands lower to her shoulder blades, his fingers just grazing her breasts. Slade nibbled her earlobe. "Should I help you relieve some of your tension?"

"Slade…" Raven gasped as he began to slowly press kisses to her neck. Her toes were curled with pleasure, the tension trickling out of her body, the knots in her back loosening.

He chuckled darkly, his breath tickling her ear. "I thought it was Mr. Wilson right now, Dr. Roth. Although, I wouldn't complain if someone called me master."

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but her reply was cut off by her cellphone ringing. Reluctantly shooing him away, Raven grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she asked, cracking her shoulders. Raven stood up and looked out her office's window. Slade made a move to follow her, and she gave him a nasty glare. It still didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around and pressing her close.

"You're naughty," she hissed, her mouth away from the phone.

Slade grinned. "I know. Good thing you're as naughty as I am." His hands hovered over her shoulder blades. "May I?" Slade whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip, looking at the clock. Thirty minutes and counting. Totally doable. They've done this is less time. And this appointment _was_ on the calendar for a good two weeks…

She nodded, and Slade got to work.

"Rae!" Cyborg's voice shouted from the phone. "Where are ya?" His tone turned teasing. "You do know we have a meeting tonight. It would be bad form if you didn't show up…"

"I'm coming, okay?" Raven's breath got caught in her throat as Slade's fingers began to nimbly unbutton her pants. He yanked them off, dragging her panties along with them. She barely moved the mouthpiece away from her ear in time before his fingers found her cunt. He hit all the right buttons, working her like a punching log. Raven ground her hips against him, and he eagerly responded in kind, his thumb brushing her clit. Raven swayed on the spot, her legs suddenly untrustworthy.

Her voice wavered. Fuck. It took everything not moan as Slade slammed her up against the wall, his fingers going in deeper and faster and harder. "Sorry. I'm a…little…tied…up."

"You sound a little flustered, friend Raven. Is it very _hot_ in the hospital?" Starfire's voice came from the phone. It sounded innocent, _too_ innocent. Her face flushed even more.

"You have me on speakerphone!" Raven groaned. She did not need the entire tower to know what she did in her free time. Her eyes scrunched up when Slade began to assault her neck with kisses and little bites. Raven clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep the volume down. She could feel the wetness pooling at her pussy, the addicting, gratifying heat sending her into a state of bliss.

"Yup," Cyborg said cheerfully. Raven could practically see his cheeky grin. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no." Shit. The sensations were becoming too much. She barely registered Cyborg's words. Her free hand dug into Slade's arm. Raven bucked her hips wildly, trying to get more friction to send her over the edge. Slade obliged, his fingers pinching her clit, overloading her senses with heat and want. Raven's back arched as she felt her orgasm rush through her, an electric wave that sent jolts of pleasure through her system. As she came back down to earth, Slade's arm held her in place, his forehead leaning against hers.

Raven could hear her friends talking in the far off distance. The phone began to slip from her hands. She was so tired… Slade caught the phone before it could hit the floor.

"Having fun, little bird?" Slade whispered. With his body pressed up against her, she could feel his heat, feel his pulse's steady thrum against her own. Catching her breath, Raven laughed, rolling her hips against his.

"Too much apparently," she whispered teasingly. Her fingers ran down his chest, tantalizingly dipping lower to just brush the inner corner of his thigh.

"Raven..." Slade bucked against her, desperately trying to get her to go lower.

"Ah ah ah." Raven's hand ghosted over his hardening cock. "It's _doctor_ right now, Mr. Wilson. I think it's medically sound that you should get this…examined."

"Do you think so, Doctor?" he asked with gritted teeth. Slade groaned as she freed his aching cock. It took every ounce of his self-control not to just take her right there and then. Grabbing her phone with one hand and his hardening dick in the other, Raven grasped his shaft and began to work it. Her fingers found his sensitive spots, teasingly tempting him with every stroke.

Raven delicately placed the phone's receiver to her ear. She grinned teasingly at Slade. "Sorry about that. I had to take a quick call. What was that?"

The mercenary glared at her, his hips bucking desperately against her hand. She swirled her fingers around the tip of his cock. Slade's face immediately contorted into one of pleasure.

"Behave now," she murmured throatily in his ear. Slade melted underneath her voice and her touch.

"Rae!" Beast Boy's voice sounded concerned. "Are you okay? You're kinda zoning out. It's almost like you're not listening at all."

"Sorry. I'm just… busy." She leaned the phone on her shoulder, using her free hand to give Slade's nipple a squeeze. Slade growled possessively, pressing up against her. He bit into her neck. His teeth left marks against her skin. Raven smirked and responded in kind, dragging her nails up his cock as her mouth found that sensitive spot in the pulse point of his neck.

"What, Beast Boy?" Raven narrowed her eyes as she listened to the phone. "No. I'm perfectly fine. Mmm. I'm a doctor. I'd think I know if something was wrong."

Slade scowled. He loathed it when her attention went elsewhere on anything but him. Slade had grown tired of the game. Slade's chest heaved, sweat rolling down his forehead. He needed more. Slade removed her hands from him, and she turned her eyes back onto him questioningly. Her eyes widened when he spread her legs, his dick teasingly over her entrance.

"Well?" she tilted her head teasingly, the phone dangling in her free hand. "Aren't you going to get on with it?"

She barely had time to register that he thrust into her. It was a quick and hard motion that sent a surge through her spine. Her back hit the wall of the office, his hands finding familiar handholds, as he continued to fuck her. Raven slung one of her legs over his shoulder, letting him thrust even deeper, giving him even more control. He rewarded her with a kiss to the crook of her knee before letting the fire of desire take over both of them.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she managed to mumble into the phone when Beast Boy asked her something. Raven's ability to form words, much less think about her friends, vanished as his nails dug into her flesh and his rigid cock relentlessly hammered into her.

Raven could barely manage frantic sounds, choked moans and halves of words. Each feverish thrust left ripples of pleasure following it. She was spiraling into a fiery bliss. Every moan she made, he responded by digging his nails into her flesh harder, making her draw in a sharp breath, slamming her harder against the unforgiving wall.

Beast Boy's laugh echoed in the office. "You better hurry, or else you're going to miss all the pizza."

"I'm …heart…brok…en…" Raven gasped. Azar, she was so close. He was too. Everything was running high. The passion. The excitement. The pure sensation and delectable pain. Her vision was going blurry as the explosive pleasure seized her without warning, burning her, shattering her, until she was coming apart in his arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked carefully. "Maybe you shouldn't come."

"I'm coming!" Raven shouted into the receiver, still riding out her orgasm. In the dizzy, sexual haze, Raven managed to put the phone to her ear. "Sorry. I have to go. Emergency. I'll see you soon. Bye."

The phone was snapped shut without a second thought. Raven bit down on his collarbone, shifting her hips. She thrashed against him, uncaring of the bruises she'd have the next morning. Her inner walls convulsed, her body tightening around him, until Slade found his own sweet release. With a roar, he came, balls-deep, in her, his hot cum spurting all over her trembling walls.

He buried his face into her neck. After his orgasm subdued, Slade pulled away from her. "Well, little bird, I'm surprised your voice didn't _fly_."

"Stop it!" Raven jabbed a finger at his chest, her lips twitching dangerously and threatening to break into a smile. "You're awful."

Slade grinned, kissing her cheek. "Awfully attracted to you."

"I don't know what's worse, banging while on the phone or that line." She rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers so the room tidied up. Raven found her pants lying quite unceremoniously on the ground with her underwear nearby. Sighing as she shoved them on, Raven gave him the look. The Azar-the-English-language-lacks-the-prerequisite-words-in-order-for-me-to-articulate-how-pissed-I-am-at-you look.

Or it could be her aroused face. (They kind of looked the same. Similar results too, depending on the day—he would definitely get bruised either way.)

And then the glare was gone. Instead, it was replaced with something softer, quieter. He knew that look.

"You're the most difficult patient I've ever had to work with, you know." She began to pile her case files into her briefcase. Slade watched her with a smile playing on his lips. Slowly, he began to help her pack up.

"Good thing I'm also your favorite patient then."

She bumped him with her hip, lips still pursued, but the shadows in her eyes had disappeared. "You are."

They were so close right now. The heat, the fire, had burned out, faded into something else, something delicate and intimate that the boundaries they set had begun to fade away.

Suddenly, neither of them knew exactly what to say. The feelings that were bottled up in their chests seemed to constrict them. The air was so heavy; it was hard to breathe.

"This is just sex," Raven said gently, softly, as if she was trying to remind herself of that. That tired slump in her shoulders was back, her amethyst eyes pointedly avoiding his. He wanted to brush that stray lock of hair away from her face, close the distance and see if he could turn a no into a yes. He wanted to whisper in her ear that he would be more than happy to help her carry the weight. Wanted didn't necessarily mean _do_.

"Naturally." Slade looked away. His aged face looked so much older, so much more tired. The lines became a little more pronounced, the shadows of the evening covering half of his face. She resisted the urge to trace his jawline and cup his cheek, pull him close until she finally had to let go. She resisted the urge to ask him with a tentative quiet voice, if they could renegotiate terms to something… more substantial. The rosy cloaked emoticlone was heartlessly locked up next to Rage instead.

Raven gave him a small smile. "It still doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Yes. Friends," he echoed. They _did_ meet the definition of "friends," after all. She didn't punch him out whenever he did something god-awful somewhere far, far away from Jump City, and he didn't inject nanomachines into her body to make her stay. (That was how they figured that they were friends in the first place.) If someone years ago had told him that he would be friends with Raven, Slade would have laughed in their faces...or killed them on sight. It really would have been a flip of the coin. Now though… maybe he—they could…

(The thought was futile and useless. It would be punished by being forgotten.)

Raven pinched his cheek. "I'll… catch you later, okay? Call me."

"I most certainly will." As they were about to part, Slade couldn't help but call out to her, a final Hail Mary pass. "Raven." In that moment, he wanted to reach out for her, wanted to run his fingers through her hair and bury his face in her neck and whisper the things that she had inadvertently tattooed on his heart.

She paused in the doorway, turning around to look at him long and hard. Raven opened her mouth to say something. Something that she'd had a sneaking suspicion for a while. (That maybe this wasn't just sex. That maybe this wasn't about information or Trigon or satisfying that burning need. That maybe it was just about the two of them both maybe wanting the same thing.)

Instead, they both didn't say a word. They leave instead.

Raven could feel his eye boring holes into her back, and she wasn't strong enough to listen to that rosy-red emoticlone to turn around and tell him the truth and nothing but the truth.

Slade reluctantly watched her walk out of that office door, her hips moving smoothly from side to side, and he couldn't find the heart to call out to her and ask her to stay.

—

—

(It seemed denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.)

—

—

The problem with risks was that they came with no control. They may have been risk-takers, but there was a fine line between being bold and being a fucking idiot. They were at the line, but they wouldn't cross it. Not now. Not yet.

(Maybe not ever.)

The stakes were simply too high, so high that everything was spiraling out of their hands as they danced around each other to the point of almost no return. Control seemed to have simply run away from them.

Too bad they were masters at self-control. They, of all people, would be able to rein this in. Raven had tried to have everything under her control since she was born; Slade's metahuman abilities came from control itself—control over his body, his mind, his heart.

But sometimes, Raven's control would slip. Sometimes, when she trooped back to her dark, empty apartment, she would think that it wouldn't be so bad to have a certain one-eyed someone welcome her home. (And if they started meeting up for things _other_ than sex, she certainly wasn't complaining—though some part of heart hurt at the thought.)

But sometimes, even Slade couldn't control himself. Sometimes, when he swallowed his pride and admitted to himself half the things he should, he would think it wouldn't be the end of the world if the past was past and he tried again. (And deep down, some very human part of him knew exactly what this was—and what it this was going to lead to.)

For her, it was better to feel nothing than to admit that she felt anything at all. She couldn't betray everything she had come to care for on earth for him. She couldn't.

For him, he knew that they weren't on the same page. At least not yet.

It was a shot in the dark. (Good thing he was a good marksman.)

The last relationship he had been in cost him his eye. (Good thing he had another to spare.)

—

—

For him, the risk was there, but the reward was worth it.

* * *

Poor rosy-red emoticlone. It's that one friend no one really likes...at least not yet. Lust probably loves her for obvious reasons.

I think it's appropriate that Raven, who can feel other people's emotions doesn't want to feel her own. She should be the Queen of the Nile. Pft. I'm so punny. XD

Anyway, yo bro! Thanks for reading!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? See that abnormally big box underneath this message? If you have time, type something in there and leave a review!


	9. Scheme

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Schemes**

 **Rating:** M for shameless lemons galore and cursing. So many lemons. It's exactly what it says on the tin.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are great! :D

Hi. Guess who's alive? :D Finally winter break and time to write! I thought I could do stuff over Thanksgiving, but then midterms came up and the rest is history. It's winter break, so expect updates. I promise the apprentice part is coming up.

Sorry. This is more plotty than porny. Alas, my porn without plot ended up having, well, plot. Oops. Forgive me?

Shout out to the anonymous reviewer who keeps telling me to update. You make me feel the need to get my shit together. Thanks. You're the best, anon. Thank you.

As always, suggestions are welcome! :D

 _ **Warnings:**_ Public groping, public blowjobs, and denial

Please enjoy!

* * *

Something was up. Something was _definitely_ up.

It started last month when Slade began calling her much more often than usual. (And for once, it wasn't anything about information on supervillains or sex.)

Meetings sometimes turned into _actual_ meetings. You know, the kind where two people kept their clothes on and their hands to themselves. The kind with talking and heart to hearts. And sometimes coffee. And occasional late night trips to her apartment that involved food because according him, she wasn't the healthiest person in the world. And he may or may not have had her over at his actual _home_ instead of just another base.

This shouldn't have been weird. It was what _friends_ did, and they were friends. Hell, they were good friends, if she was being honest. The best kind. The kind of friend that she needed when she had to get away from all the responsibilities and burdens of her jobs.

He wasn't being creepy. Or a stalker. (Robin—no Nightwing—would be crying bullshit if she had told him that.) Slade was respectful of her boundaries, gave her his space, but also knew when to push. He was nice, courteous, understanding, infuriatingly charming…

If it had anybody else, she would have thought nothing of it.

It was just that it was _Slade_.

There was just something different about hanging out with him than, you know, Beast Boy or Cyborg. Maybe it was because they used to be enemies. Maybe it was because it was _Slade_ to begin with. The man knew how to press every single one of her buttons and then some (and had access to ones that she didn't even know existed).

It wasn't that she _didn't_ like his company. Common consensus for her various emotions all agreed to varying degrees that, yes, like it or not, Raven did indeed enjoy spending time with him.

It wasn't because it was moving beyond the designated contract. They had modified accordingly before without any issues. It was just now it seemed like whatever was going wasn't going to be able to be confined to words on a page. Not this time.

She didn't know what Slade was plotting, but he was definitely up to _something_. With Slade, he always had _some_ ulterior motive. Always.

Yes, they had come a long way from enemies-with-benefits-and-hate-sex to friends-with-benefits. But that still didn't change who they were. The line was still drawn in the sand between good and evil, and they both happened to be precariously walking on that line together.

The entire situation was…odd. This certainly wasn't another apprentice 3.0 attempt. ("Please," he had scoffed when she asked. "If I were trying to recruit you, you'd be a partner.") It wasn't like his old Take-Over-Jump-City plots, the kind that were campier than some stupid 90s cartoon kid show but as deadly as the Joker's. (Slade promised her that he was done with those plans ages ago, and Raven trusted his word.)

It was almost as if the entire plot was just a very determined but convoluted attempt to take up some of her time.

While that idea was flattering, it was also highly unlikely. Slade probably had better things to do with his time than try to steal hers. Besides, he didn't need to steal something that she would have given freely.

(Didn't Slade know that he could have all the time he wanted?)

And so his schemes remained a mystery.

—

—

(But that didn't mean she didn't have a few of her own.)

—

—

"Fancy meeting you here," Slade said with a hint of a smile as he leaned in close. There were worse ways to meet him, Raven supposed. On a high speed chase… blackmail… extortion… murder… A charity ball was probably the least of all evils. (And the man did look _good_ in a suit.) His hair tickled her forehead as there was a quiet lull in the music before they were off once again on the dance floor. "I thought I wasn't going to see you until dinner."

"Oh, you know me." She grinned as he spun her around. Raven's body pressed up against his, her hand trailing down his cheek. "I'm everywhere I'm not supposed to be."

"Mmm." Slade's hands held her waist, and she obligingly leaned back. Her back arched as his fingers traced a clean line from just under her breast to her hip. As she brought herself back up, Slade sensuously ran his hand down her spine before they were continued this passionate tango, bodies moving in time to the music. They were so close, each twist and turn pushing them closer and closer. She heard his breath hitch when her foot slid up his leg; he, in turn, heard her gasp when he caressed that sensitive spot on her back.

"You look positively _delicious_ , little bird," he whispered as he twirled her around, pressing her back against his chest. They moved their hips in a fluid motion, their hands interlacing with each other. His breath grazed her neck, gently tickling her skin.

Raven smirked. "You don't look half so bad yourself."

He chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. Slade spun her around so they were once again face to face. They began to move across the dance floor, their bodies inextricably connected—two halves of the same whole dancing around each other trying to be complete. As the song came to a close, Raven hooked her leg around his waist, and Slade tugged her arm just a little so that they closed the distance between them.

Their lips were so close. Nearly touching. A little bit more and they would kiss.

Slade leaned in, but his lips met air as she pulled away. He tried to move in closer, but she placed a finger on his lip.

"Later," she whispered in his ear. Her cheeks were flushed from the dance, her eyes glittering with desire. (But underneath the confidence was someone who was at a loss for what to do.) "Good things come to those who wait." With that, Raven pulled away with a coquettish grin that promised a later.

"As you wish." Fighting back a biting feeling of disappointment, Slade graciously offered his arm. "Shall we return to our seats then?"

"I believe that would be the best course of action." Raven nodded. She accepted his proffered arm as they began to move through the crowd. Even under the dim lighting, she was by far the most radiant woman he has ever seen. "I've already gotten your, ah, early Christmas present before the party."

"Have you really?" Raven winked, revealing a sparkling diamond on the underside of her bracelet. He fought back a smirk. Penguin was going to be livid by the time he found out. His client would be most pleased once he returned it to the diamond's rightful owners. "Excellent work."

"Wasn't hard. I was in the area anyway. Penguin and a couple of Titan villains decided to team up over the holidays."

"You shut them down, I suppose?" Slade asked as he pulled out her seat before settling in his own. They were far from the hubbub and thankfully, the farthest away from the stage in a darkened corner of the room.

"Yup," she said, popping the p. "All in a day's work. And in the ensuing chaos, no one needed to know that this went missing." Raven dangled the diamond teasingly in front of him. "Robin's probably having a field day trying to track this baby down."

Slade could imagine that. He caught that mischievous glint in her eyes and grinned. "You're a wicked, wicked woman."

"Oh, I know." She flashed him a smile. Raven let her hand slide down his chest before dipping lower to map the contours by his waist. "And, what about my Christmas present you promised me? Coming in time?" She did need that info about the Light before the next coming of the apocalypse, after all. Slade knew that. She knew that.

But that could wait. He'd get it to her. Eventually. (If he weren't so selfish, Slade would just hand over the flash drive without the fuss, but he just wanted her company for a little while longer.)

"Not so fast, little bird." Slade cupped her chin in his hand. "You need to _earn_ it." There was a lower, throatier timber to his voice, and damn, he looked so _good._ "After all, only good girls get presents, and we both know that you haven't been a good girl this year."

"I have a feeling I'm about to get even naughtier." She smirked at the way his poker face just slipped, if only for a moment. Raven leaned forward, her fingers reaching out to twirl his beard teasingly. Slade's blue eye darkened, and he let out a very low purr. "What do you want from me, Slade?"

It was his turn to look smug. "You tell me."

"I don't know." Raven shrugged. She pressed her body up to his, nuzzling his cheek. "Money? Power?" A pregnant pause. "That apprentice fantasy you keep going on about?" she whispered huskily.

He groaned at that thought. "Tempting, but no." Slade's hands ran down her arms. They stopped just at her waist, rubbing small circles into her skin. "I was thinking that we could—"

"There you are!" Wintergreen's voice cut through the din like a knife. Much to Slade's disconcertion, Raven immediately backed away from his touch. "What are you doing _now_?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Will?" Slade asked incredulously.

"I don't know," he shot back, brow wrinkled with concern. Or anger. It was getting harder and harder to tell. "You're always planning _something_ and never telling me. What are you trying to do now? Find _another_ apprentice with some convoluted plot that will end horribly?—"

"No. We've been over that several times. Slade's finally done with apprentices," Raven said dryly. "Thank Azar. I didn't think he would _ever_ get over Robin."

"—Make _another_ deal with the devil? —"

"It would be a half-demon to be more politically correct," Slade added _._ "Or you could just call her by her name."

"—Why not revive the dead while you're at it?"

Raven mulled over that quite seriously for some time. "Well, cost-to-benefit ratio would depend on the hypothetical deal he makes with me." Slade glared at her. She playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "If you stay on my good side, well, you never know."

Slade smirked. "Remind me to add you to Santa's nice list then."

"I think you're going to have to do more than just that…" she laughed, her hand reaching up to straighten his tie. "We'll talk about that later."

Wintergreen watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. "And this is?"

Raven gave Will a dazzling smile and her hand. "Dr. Rachel Roth, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Wintergreen offered her an uncertain smile. "William Wintergreen, at your service."

"I know." Raven's smile never wavered. "Stephen here told me all about you."

Wintergreen looked like he didn't know whether to strangle Slade or to facepalm. "Really."

"Mmhmm." She elbowed Slade in the ribs. "All your adventures on African safaris, making your way through uncharted jungles… He even told me that you once saved him from _drowning_."

Wintergreen's glare was enough to level mountains. "Did he?" he asked, voice tight. He glared at Slade. _You bastard._

Slade just grinned. _Breath mints, Wintergreen. Use them._

Becoming more irritable by the second, Wintergreen continued, "I'm sure he exaggerated, Dr. Roth. Stephen here has a tendency to do that. Don't believe anything he says."

Raven stifled a laugh. "I see." As she turned to greet the rest of the table, Wintergreen and Slade glared at each other in a silent showdown. Years of serving together and working together made no words necessary. Eye and hand motions were better than telepathy at this point.

 _What the hell are you doing, Will?_ Slade's eye narrowed irritably. _You're supposed to be my wingman, Will! Not a cockblock!_

Wintergreen rolled his eyes. _And I thought you were supposed to be able to keep it in your pants!_ He jabbed his finger pointedly at Slade. _You need to stop playing the goddamn game._

 _I'm not playing the game!_ Slade's brow furrowed. _I'm playing for keeps._

Wintergreen tilted his head. _Bullshit._

 _Why else would I be here if I weren't?_ Slade held up an incredulous hand. _I hate charity balls!_

 _Touché._ Wintergreen grudgingly acknowledged. _Just…don't do anything stupid. I don't need you dying again._

 _Noted._ Slade punched him in the arm. _Don't get too crazy tonight, Will. I don't need to save you from some paramour._

 _Noted_. Wintergreen then immediately turned to the lady next to him and turned up the charm.

Chuckling quietly, Slade turned his attention back to Raven, who looked at the two of them with some amusement. "Sort out your differences yet?"

"Of course." Slade nuzzled up to her neck, pressing a quick kiss to her skin. "You know how charming I can be."

"I do." Raven's lips curled into a predatory smile. Slade's breath hitched as her fingers dragged themselves up his leg. He forced himself to try to pay attention to whatever bullshit she began to feed the rest of the table, but it was kind of hard when her fingers started inching up his thigh toward the buckle of his belt.

"Stephen?" Raven looked at him with concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Just… peachy." He forced himself to smile as he reached down to pull her hand to his belt. "Although, I'm sure tonight could always go faster."

"Good thing you're very lucky." His buckle was undone within a heartbeat at the go ahead. His pants and boxers were already a thing of the past around his cock. Slade had never been more thankful for dark tablecloths and dim lighting until this moment.

"Lucky to have you," he murmured in her ear.

"Please," she scoffed, her fingers skating over his skin. Raven delighted in the way his hips canted forward as she reached down to grip his cock lightly, giving it a couple of tentative strokes. "Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"I could have told you that," Wintergreen commented. Slade gave him his best deathglare, but that had stopped working years ago. It was like trying to shoot bullets at Superman; it just bounced right off.

Raven laughed. "I think we should definitely talk more. Give me the lowdown on our favorite Wilson..."

Slade didn't hear the rest as her fingers worked their magic. He rolled his hips underneath the table, stifling a groan. This woman was so un-fucking-believable. The way her fingers knew just the right spots to stroke. The way she could just make him lose all of his control with just the lightest touch. His cock moved sensually against her palm, his fingers gripping the seat for dear life.

Slade buried his face in her collarbone, praying that Wintergreen didn't notice the way his hips were bucking frantically against her hand.

And then, just like that, she was gone. Or at least her hand was.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. (And she did sound it.) Holding up a ringing cellphone, Raven gave him a sheepish grin. "I have to take a call. It shouldn't be long." Taking a look at her handiwork, she had to admit that she was quite pleased with the result. He had come to her a blank canvas, and now, he was art, unfinished perhaps, but art nonetheless. His cheeks were flushed crimson. His face was covered in sheen of sweat that she inspired. And eventually, by the end of the evening, she would leave her mark.

"You better wait for me to come," she whispered in his ear. Without any further explanation, Raven just left him there, with his throbbing dick painfully hard and an insatiable need to just cum—anything else be damned.

 _Fuck._

"You do know, if your mouth was any wider, you'd be able to catch a couple of flies with it," Wintergreen noted dryly.

Fuming silently, Slade just pulled himself even closer to the table in response.

Between the anticipation and the irritation, he was barely hanging on. Slade loathed the way that she made him feel this unbearable, desperate need.

It was so sad, how in the midst of life and laughter, that one could feel so utterly desperate and alone. Wintergreen was ever the ladies' man and entertaining a very attractive woman from Gotham. He, on the other hand, was being entertained by his phone and sending text after text to his infuriating little bird.

His messages ranged from _Where the hell are you?_ to flat out begging to resorting to emoticons.

She still hadn't responded.

That infuriating, little… Lord. This woman was going to be the death of him.

He was half-way to giving up and running away to the bathroom in order to finishing the job himself when she finally texted him back. Slade's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the text he just received from Raven.

 _Look under the table._

As the speakers began to present in the front of the room, Slade took advantage of the distraction to discretely lift the tablecloth. His eye widened as he saw Raven on her hands and knees underneath the table. That ravishing dress of hers highlighted every curve in all the right ways, its deep v showing off her cleavage with her teasing fuck-me grin.

Dear lord, coming here had suddenly been worth every penny.

 _"_ _How?"_ he mouthed.

 _"_ _Magic."_ Raven smirked. _"Now, let's finish what we started, shall we?"_

His breath got caught in his throat as he felt her ghost over his erect cock. The anticipation was causing his mind to go blank. She ran her mouth along the line of his cock, feeling it throb beneath her touch. Raven drew her tongue slowly up the underside, stroking him a couple of times with her hand to make his face crumple in pleasure. Her tongue swirled around the tip before she pressed it flat to the bottom of her mouth as she took him inch by inch.

The pressure against the underside of his cock made him tremble. Raven took his entire length in her mouth, gripped his thighs in preparation for the coming attraction.

Seizing fistfuls of her hair, he pulled out of her entirely before shoved himself back past her full lips, groaning at the return of the heat and pressure of her mouth, fucking her throat as she ignored the aching in her jaw. Slade buried himself in her throat, her lips wrapping around his cock.

Control slipped from his grasp as he gave into the desperate need. Frantically bucking his hips, Slade felt his vision growing white and his skin heat up as he melted under her touch, the warmth of her lips and tongue, until finally he came messily, frenziedly amidst the roar of applause as the speech finally finished.

As the next speaker stepped up to the podium, the crowd roared with approval. During that window of time, Raven hummed appreciatively at the taste of him, licking his cock clean. She made a show of slurping, sucking it clean, so he could clearly hear what she was doing, and his groan was quite palpable.

Slade felt her nimble fingers clean up the mess and zip his pants back up. Glancing down at the table, he saw that she had already vanished. Seconds later, she had silently reentered the hall and settled herself next to him with a cocky smirk and no one ever the wiser. (He had a distinct feeling that magic played a part in that.)

"Enjoy yourself?" she teased, reaching down to thread her fingers with his.

"You did that on purpose," Slade laughed. "Tease."

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Raven wiggled the flash drive containing the info on the light in her hands. Slade gaped at her, patting his pockets futilely and finding nothing. "What?" She poked him in the stomach. "I've picked up a few things from you."

"Pickpocketing?" Slade scoffed. He burrowed his nose in her hair, his fingers playing with a few loose strands of her hair. " _Very_ hero-like."

"And gaping at me like a fish?" Raven said playfully. " _Very_ villain-like."

"I try."

Shaking her head, Raven settled herself on his lap. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. "I have a feeling that you might do it more later tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Three words—orange and black."

"You're not wearing…" His eye fell upon the hint of black lace peeking out from her dress. " _Oh_."

"And?"

"There's always room for dessert." His husky voice took on a softer, deadlier tone. Raven didn't miss the way his gaze darkened and his eyes slipped a little further down toward the neckline of her dress.

Taking his hand in hers, Raven led Slade from the hall so they could continue their tango in a more... private setting.

—

—

That night was one of the few nights that they used a bed for what it was actually for. No sneaking off to download the information from the Light for her. No running off to complete another contract for him.

The rest of the world could wait for few hours.

Tonight, it was just the two of them with nothing in between. No work. No sides. Just them and simple request to not be alone anymore.

Raven had fallen asleep, sated, a long time ago. She nuzzled up against the crook of his neck, her fingers just brushing against his chest. Her legs were tangled with his, and Slade reveled in her warmth. Raven murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, brow furrowing. He held her even closer, absently stroking her cheek until her breathing steadied and she relaxed in his arms.

She had asked earlier what he was scheming these days. Raven had thought that it was something elaborate, something positively diabolical that would leave Robin in a tizzy and her with a lot of paperwork. He had laughed, joking that he'd do just that, if that was what she wished.

The truth is that his scheme is simple, straightforward.

You'd have to be blind not to see it. (For all her abilities to sense other people's emotions, it was quite ironic to see how out of tune she was with her own.)

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Slade ran a tired hand through her hair; still sleeping, Raven instinctively snuggled closer. "I love you."

—

—

(If everything went according to his schemes, perhaps one day she'd say those words back.)

* * *

Alas, Raven, oh Raven, good thing you're _not_ a psychologist. Yes, yes, Raven definitely is good at denial...and schemes to get back at Slade or at least mess with his head, and Slade is trying to subtly get closer without making her do what she's been doing her entire life and pushing whatever emotions she has for him away. It's slow going. It's like trying to befriend a baby deer-Get too close too fast and it runs, approach too slow and it's long gone.

I love Wintergreen. My take of him is a sassy guy who takes none of Slade's shit but is still his BFF. As per his comic self, Wintergreen is the ladies' man. Also, the incident with the "drowning" was bascially Slade being a troll, pretending to be dead so Wintergreen would revive him and... Actually, here go read it yourself through this link: image/113833175592 which hopefully works.

Anyway, yo bro! Thanks for reading! Have fun with the interlude that I included as bonus for shits and giggles.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? See that abnormally big box underneath this message? If you have time, type something in there and leave a review!


	10. Interlude II: Diner

**Title: Fifty Shades of Slade**

 **Chapter Title: Interlude II: Diner**

 **Rating:** K for this interlude

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this… I think that's why there's Teen Titans Go and no season 6.

 **Author Notes:** It's an interlude from all the lemons, and it's an opportunity to show their relationship that's not just from one POV or from sex. I dunno. I felt like a change up.

:D

 _ **Warnings:**_ Um...fluff? An OC?Mentions of Pretty, Pretty Pegasus?

Please enjoy!

* * *

They had to be her favorite customers. The two that always sat by the corner window. The intimidating (but handsome) older man and the exotic looking young woman. They frequented the diner, often enough to be considered regulars, but not too often that they became a constant, like the old, squeaky racecar-red barstools, or the checkered black and white floors, or her.

They came in sporadically. Sometimes, they'd come every day; other times, they wouldn't come at all. Once a week was generally their usual pattern on random days and during odd hours. They'd been here five minutes after the diner opened, now and then—other times, they'd come in at 2 AM when most sane people would be preparing to go to bed.

The only constant, of course, was the bags on both of their faces—and of course, their orders. (How could she ever forget their orders? Margaret Jensen had been their server since Day 1 and they got the same thing every time.)

The woman, Rachel, always got waffles, the 3 AM waffles that the college kids ordered when midterms and final exams came around and they needed the sugar for that midnight cram session. The kind of waffles that were drowned in whipped cream, chocolate, syrup, and strawberries. ("The kind of waffles that would ensure that you died of heart failure by the time you were thirty three," the man, Stephen, said dryly. Margaret pretended to not see the woman kick him underneath the table, but it was hard to unsee the fond grin playing on her lips.)

He got coffee—black. ("Black like your heart," the woman joked, and the man scowled. Still, Margaret noticed that when the woman wasn't looking, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a small, yet noticeable smile brightening his face.)

Margaret knew. She'd picked up a few things from people watching. Useful thing, really, especially as a waitress.

It wasn't that hard to tell.

She noticed it the first time that they came in here. The man had practically frogmarched the woman into the diner. Her first instinct was to discretely ask the woman if she needed help and/or call the police. The man had a freaking _eye-patch_ for Pete's sake! And it didn't help that he looked like one of those Bond villains from the movies, albeit a much sexier and much more dangerous one.

She would have followed through too, if she hadn't noticed how the woman pinched his cheek affectionately and allowed him to place a hand on her shoulder and guide her toward the corner booth. At another look, Margaret had a sneaking suspicion that if the woman wanted to, she take the man on in a fight—no problem. (Though, Margaret would personally bet against her, if only because of the heavy bags underneath her eyes.)

Margaret could hear snippets of their conversation, something about "lack of sleep," someone "not eating well enough" and how "One can't live off frozen food forever, Rachel!"

The woman grinned teasingly at that last statement, nudging him with her hip playfully. "Well…"

The man glared at her with his piercing blue eye. "Don't even think about it."

She laughed. "Try me."

"Just eat your waffles." The man rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "You like waffles, don't you?"

"More than life itself," the woman deadpanned.

"Good." They ate without further incident, until half-way through the meal, the man stole her strawberries and entire chunks of her waffle. The woman opened her mouth for a second before closing it. Then she laughed and swiped his coffee, holding it hostage until he promised her a scone from the nearby bakery.

Margaret left them to it, not wanting to intrude. (And wanting to avoid any potential crossfire in case they started throwing food.) But tor all of their eccentricities, they were quiet customers actually—and it helped that they always left a large tip.

They kept coming into the diner, with each conversation more interesting than the last. It ranged from metahuman activity to the goings on at the hospital to politics to that kid show Pretty, Pretty Pegasus. To say they had...eclectic tastes was an understatement.

"I still can't believe he wanted to take over the world with mutant puppies," the woman scoffed one day. "What did he think they'd do? Drool us to death?"

"Evidently." The man took a sip of his coffee. "Not quite the best plan."

"Mmm, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" She winked, and he was outwardly unamused. "Still, I can't complain. It made it an easier day." The woman gave him a little smile. "Thanks for the heads up."

The man shrugged, looking away. "It wasn't much. It would have been a pain to reschedule our plans for today because of some asinine dolt."

"Still, without you, we couldn't have caught the guy so quickly." She shyly reached across the table to give his hand a squeeze. "Thanks."

Margaret's eyebrows rose. Caught the guy? Mutant puppies? That didn't sound like police business. They must be writers or something, Margaret decided. Why else would someone be talking about taking over the world with mutant puppies? It was like some script from an awful B-movie—absolutely ludicrous. Who would actually do such a thing?

(She ate her words that evening when she saw the news. Apparently there were people that would do that.)

Then sometimes, they would turn almost…domestic with talk of kids and sports and high school musicals. For a few moments, they'd be… _normal_. …Or at least as normal as a guy with an eyepatch and his exotic companion could get anyway. The effect was quite disconcerting to say the least.

"The kids loved you last night," the woman laughed one evening. Margaret nearly spit out her coffee. Kids? The woman had _kids_? Well, butter her back and call her a biscuit. Margaret certainly hadn't seen that one coming.

"It's not hard to see why," the man said with a smirk.

The woman rolled her eyes fondly. "Teether _still_ thinks you're a pirate. It must be the eyepatch."

He leaned forward. "Well, technically…"

"Don't encourage him." Her tone brooked no arguments. "I have enough on my plate trying to do damage control. And no, you can't use them for apprentices."

"Pity. They all seem to have potential."

"Stephen!" She smacked him on the shoulder.

He grinned.

Yes, they had to be her favorite customers.

They certainly were the most interesting, and Margaret once had a haggard looking Batman storm in and demand coffee. Their meetings and subsequent going-ons were chaotically structured and planned from start to finish, but at the same time, there was a tried and true method to their madness.

They might not have been normal, but underneath it all, they were still human.

She knew. Everyone (at the diner at least) did.

When the man wasn't looking, the woman would smile fondly at him, her eyes trailing over his face longer than necessary.

And when the woman wasn't looking, the man would sigh and roll his eye at something she said, a secretive smile playing on his lips.

As the came into the diner, the two of them kept standing closer and closer together, bodies just brushing, hands bumping against each other, infectious grins on their faces.

Oh they had their ups and downs. Once the woman came in with a furious expression on her beautiful face, the man following her like a loyal puppy. She caught snippets of their conversation that included phrases such as "completely irresponsible" and "absolutely obtuse for risking everything like that" and "insufferable jackass."

Margaret grinned. It sounded more like an old married couple's spat. The man kept trying to appease the woman and wasn't succeeding at all.

There were no overt signs of affection, but Margaret knew. They weren't a typical couple, but they were a couple nonetheless. It was in the way the woman used his bicep as a clutch when they exited the diner, the way that the man, for all of the flirting from some of the diner's female customers, would only have his eye on her.

She smiled fondly. Those two.

Speak of the Devil—there they were now. As they settled into their usual booth, the woman gave her a friendly wave, nudging the man, who reluctantly did the same. Yes, Margaret thought with a wry smile, definitely a couple.

Or, at least they would be—eventually. Emphasis on eventually. ("We're just friends," the woman had assured her when Margaret worked up the courage to ask. "Good friends, but friends.")

Arming herself with her trusty pad and paper, Margaret wondered what hijinks those two would get into today. There was a pool going on in the diner to when the man would pop the question.

Margaret personally was expecting a wedding invitation any day now.

* * *

I like Margaret. She reminds me of Wintergreen. All the throwaway lines are headcannons such as Melvin grows up to be an actress, a supervillain tries to take over the world with mutant puppies because, etc... Fun times. Pretty Pretty Pegasus is only in there for shits and giggles. Maybe. I don't know.

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? See that abnormally big box underneath this message? If you have time, type something in there and leave a review!


End file.
